Gakuen Alice: Guardian Angel
by Demonic-Kat
Summary: Five people make up the Elite of the Dangerous class.  Their Leader, Ace Nishigawa, has declared herself Mikan Sakura's Guardian Angel.  With her new charge, will she even notice the guys who are head over heels for her?     Eventually  Oc x Oc x Narumi
1. Chapter 1, Your Angel

This was it , the new President of Alice Academy was giving his speech. He had even decided to make a 'Morals Police'. Pity we've decided we don't like them. I turn to Fate, my green eyes have a determined look in them that causes Fate to chuckle. I smack him on the arm, and was very glad I had been taking Pheromone suppressants for so long. It was only natural when you had to work with Fate. "Ready for this?" I ask playfully. Of course, he didn't answer, simply grinning in response. The five of us were always ready. We were the best, the elite, and we knew it.

The New President had just been inaugurated. Goshima-senpai, I think is what I was supposed to call him. As if. I heard Terra snort with irritation behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder to look at her. The young red-head was only fourteen, and yet she managed to become a part of our elite group. Of course, the youngest in our group was Tsuki, at thirteen. She was terribly shy, and had long red hair and red eyes. She would do fine though, in our next stunt, as would Terra.

I sighed and tapped my foot, turning to the only boy in our midst, Fate. "Where's Mira?" I questioned, my green eyes meeting his blue ones. He simply smiled, brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. "Any minute." He responded. She was on her way. I sighed impatiently.

Finally I heard a rustle of wind, and turned around. There was Mira, the wind around her finally dying down. It was about time. "You're late." I said, irritated.

"Oh, come on Ace, I'm not that late." She protested, her dark purple eyes framed by her white-blonde bangs. I sigh, letting it go. The President was finishing his speech, it was time for us to get started.

"Stones?" I asked, double checking. Everyone nodded, each of them holding up a turquoise Alice Stone. Well, except Terra, but she had made them. I put my mask on, letting it cover the area around my eyes and the top ridge of my nose. My golden bangs fell over the top, concealing my forehead. I nodded, and the speech ended. Terra vanished, brown eyes mischievous underneath her smooth red mask.

She appeared on top of the back of the stage, sitting about a hundred or two hundred feet up on the top, legs crossed. That certainly drew attention. Then, haunting music started playing, again, the work of her other Alice. She waited a moment, before she crossed her legs and started to sing. _"Ichibanme Alisu wa isamashiku~ ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni~. Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta~. Sonna Alisu wa, mori no oku~. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. Mori ni dekita michi~ igai~ ni~, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi." _She sang calmly, brown eyes mellow beneath her mask. Many of the older students were stunned, and a lot of the younger students didn't understand what was going on, much less what the song meant as they were singing it in Japanese. Terra waited a moment, then vanished.

At the same time Terra vanished, Fate appeared in her place, wearing a white mask and twirling a white rose around in his left hand. He picked up immediately after Terra vanished. He started to sing, and many girls swooned. His Alice is Pheromone Voice, he was used to it, so he simply ignored them and sang. _"Nibanme Alisu wa otonashiku~ uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni~. Ironna oto o afuresasete~, kurutta sekai o umidashita~. Sonna Alice wa, bara no hana~. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete~. Makka na hana o ichirin sakase~ minna ni mederare karete yuku."_

At this point several of the teachers were coming out of shock and looked thunder-struck. Fate moved, and right as he finished, he fell backwards, the rose falling from his hands, before he and the rose vanished. Jinno-Sensei looked absolutely pissed. Then, on the opposite side of the stage, where Terra had been, Mira appeared. She was sitting, one knee up and the other dangling off the side of the stage. She had a surly expression, as she was supposed to, and her purple eyes glinted from underneath her black mask. She twirled a miniature black crown around two of her fingers, spinning it as she sang. _"Sanbanme Alisu wa osanai ko~. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni~. Ironna hito o meadowsweet~, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta~. Sonna Alisu wa, kuni no joou~. Ibitsu na yume ni~ toritsukarete~. Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara~, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru." _

Mira smirked evilly near the end of her song, and twirled the crown once more, before putting it on her head, and vanishing. Narumi and Misaki were running around trying to figure out what was happening, but both stopped as soon as they saw us. Tsuki and I appeared on the center of the backing for the stage, on top like the others. We stood next to each other, her mask gold, mine silver. Then, we sang. _"Mori no komichi o tadottari~." _Sang Tsuki, and I continued the song where she stopped._ "Bara no ki no shita de ochakai~." _She joined in once more, and our voices melded, mine slightly lower than Tsuki's._ "O-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa~ Haato no Toranpu~!" _We held the last note, our voices working in perfect harmony.

"_Yonbanme Alice wa futago no ko~. Koukishin kara fushigi no kuni~. Ironna tobira o kugurinukete~, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari~." _Then we split off again, Tsuki singing on her own. _"Ki no tsuyoi ane to~" _It never ceased to amaze me that such a shy girl could sing in front of so many without a hint of stage fright…_ "Kashikoi imouto~." _I sang, taking my solo part, before she joined in again.

"_Ichiban Alice ni chikatta kedo~!" _At this point, a loud gunshot rang out, though it was only the work of Terra's Alice, it startled many people. Not us of course, we simply finished the song. _"Futari no yume wa, samenai mama~. Fushigi~ no kuni~ o sarasota~." _We finished, the last note ringing out in the silence below. Then Fate, Mira, and Terra appeared beside us, all of us in a nice row, our masks still firmly upon our faces, they were each tied there with a clear ribbon.

The older students were in various states of shock, and a few younger students had stiffened, they had understood. I nodded approvingly, only to look down when I heard a shout from below. Narumi. I put my hands on my hips and leaned over to look at him. _"Come down now." _He ordered, using his Alice. I grinned and shook my head no, which surprised him. Oh, Pheromone Suppressant was a wonderful, wonderful thing indeed.

"Don't think so Narumi. Good try though." I called down, which left him surprised. I could see the gears turning, he would recognize who I was soon enough. I smirked, looking down at him, the rest of our group impassive and content to let me do the talking. "So, Moral Police huh?" I whistled, looking over at the so called police. "Wow, not much to look at are they?" I chuckled darkly. The new President looked angry, though that was no surprise, I had just crashed his inauguration. At least it would be memorable.

"Well, you're all not very good at your jobs. I just crashed in inauguration, and broke… How many rules?" I asked, turning to Mira, who handed me some kind of rule book. I flipped through it calmly, despite the obvious rage from the new student council, several teachers, and one of the headmasters, and I had a great guess which one. "Ah, about twelve then. Damn, that's a lot. Oops, make it thirteen." I said cheerfully, closing the book and handing it back to Mira.

Then, it appeared that Narumi finally realized who I was, and was intent on stopping me before I did some damage, as were the other teachers. Jinno for one had pulled out his metal rod, and fired a bolt of lightning at me. The others simply teleported away, where I as sidestepped faster than the eye could follow. One of my Alice's was super-speed. "That wasn't very nice Jin-Jin." I tutted, crossing my arms. Now all the students looked surprised. No one ever called Jinno-sensei that. Well, not to his face.

"Well then, I think I'll play with you all for a bit. Please try to keep me entertained." I stated in a bored tone, one hand in front of me as if I were examining my nails. This wouldn't be much of a challenge. I was a bit surprised feel a hand on my shoulder, but I simply grabbed it and flipped the person over, sending them falling onto about six of the Moral's Policemen. One of the police had tried to sneak up on me. I sighed, that had been stupid. "Seriously, I asked to be entertained, not have the Idiot Brigade try to sneak up on me." I said, frowning. I looked down, to see that Narumi was gone. 'Oh shi-' I started to think, before a whip collided with my arm, causing me to hiss slightly in pain. I looked up, fire burning in my green eyes. Narumi. He swung the whip again, only to have it stop suddenly. I had grabbed it. My hand was now morphed, the fingers longer and the nails sharper, claw-like. I gave him a look of contempt, before wrenching the whip from his hands and throwing it off the side.

He decided to try his Alice again, but at a closer range. _"Stop."_ He commanded, walking closer. I held up my hand threateningly, morphing it to make it larger, and the claws longer and sharper. He froze, and I was going to knock him around for a bit, when I heard something ring. I paused and morphed my hand back. That was my phone, and it was also the signal that everyone else had gotten away. "Well, that was awfully boring, I think I'll be going now." I said, giving a two fingered salute to the anxious crowd of students and Narumi, before I vanished from the spot.

X-X-X-X

I collapsed into Fate's arms, panting. Mira darted over, checking my condition. I had overdone it again, luckily Terra had bailed me out with her Alice. I was tired… I saw Tsuki walk over, a green glow around her left hand, before I lost consciousness…

X-X-X-X

Mikan ran up to Tsubasa, jumping into his arms. She had been really frightened by what happened, and Tsubasa looked tense. "T-Tsubasa-Senpai, who were those people!" She asked, burrowing into his arms.

"… I don't know." He lied, feeling bad about it. He had to though, it was for her own good. He sighed guiltily, but Mikan mistook that for concern and tried to smile for him.

Mikan left after clinging to him for a bit, walking out to join her class and Narumi for a walk.

X-X-X-X

I curled up softly in my branch, my mask off now. I was feeling tons better. I had to thank Tsuki later. She was a life saver, quite literally. I let out a lazy yawn, and looked down from my perch, only to see a class walking by. I scanned the group, before I noticed a girl. Mikan Sakura. I yawned one more time, content to watch.

The class passed under my tree, none of the students looking up. I closed my eyes to settle back to sleep, when I heard a scream. My eyes snapped open, and I looked down. The class was being attacked… BY A PANTHER! I swore to have a talk with the Senior Division Animal Habitat Leader when I got back, but shifted regardless, with the help of my Alice. I jumped down from the tree, waiting a moment, before snapping open my giant wings. They were about fifteen feet across, and were speckled like that of a bird of prey. I swooped in, and caught the student that had been the panthers target, scooping him up into my arms and flying him to the side. I landed in front of Mikan, who yelped something along the lines of 'Prez! Imsogladyoureokay!', before looking up at me. I walked over to the panther, and shifted my vocal cords. I made a few experimental noises, before roaring at the panther, which took off. I shifted to normal, wings vanishing from my back, and my vocal cords going back to normal again. I turned to Mikan and her class, who were looking at me with awe. "W-who are you?" She asked, eyes glimmering hopefully.

I smiled back at her, and kneeled so that I was at her level. "I'm you're guardian angel." I told her. She grinned and asked me several times if I really was her angel. I responded 'yes' every time. She held my hand as the class walked back, Narumi had dropped something earlier in the walk and had gone back to get it, so he was still in the room.

X-X-X-X

We arrived at the room sooner than expected, and Narumi wasn't there. The idiot had gone to look for his students. How silly. I yawned and sat down at a seat in the back, pulling a squealing Mikan into my lap, and resting my head on hers. She played idly with my golden hair, twirling the short locks around. My hair was only a bit longer than my chin, so there really wasn't much to play with.

Eventually a frantic Narumi entered the room, only to see Mikan playing with my hair. He looked surprised, then wary. "Mikan, get away from her right now." He said, watching me like a hawk. Mikan looked at me curiously, and I shrugged, giving her a lazy smile.

"Why sensei?" She asked innocently, not wanting to leave her friend so soon. Narumi continued to watch me. "She's dangerous Mikan." He said, "Get away from her."

His comments caused me to smile at Mikan, and rest my head upon hers again. "Sensei, she's real nice. She saved us all from a panther." She explained, not wanting Narumi to think her new friend was bad. Narumi raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

I stared at him lazily. "Mmhmm." Narumi sighed. He resolved simply to keep an eye on me for now. He noticed that the wound that had been on my arm was now healed, and frowned, before finally saying, "I assume you'll be staying then?"

I smiled. "Of course, I am Mikan's Guardian Angel after all. What kind of angel would I be if I left?" I said, causing Narumi to stiffen in alarm. I had just staked a claim on Mikan, and he couldn't tell what I had planned.

X-X-X-X

The lesson went on as planned, and I caused no interruptions, which caused Narumi to get more suspicious. Eventually class ended, and I followed Mikan outside. I sat down and watched her play with her friends for a bit, when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. "Hello Fate." I said, my eyes on Mikan.

"Time to get back now Ace." He said tiredly, he had been tracking me down all day. "You're not fully healed yet."

"I'm fine. I want to stay here a bit longer." I said, smiling at Mikan, who had looked over to see Fate talking to me. She returned to her game, and Fate looked at me. He stared at me for about ten seconds, before simply hefting me over his shoulder, causing me to yelp in alarm, and walking towards the building. Mikan and her friends whirled around in alarm, but started giggling when they saw what was happening. "Aww, Faaaaate," I whined cutely, "I don' wanna go~."

My words caused the kids to laugh louder, and despite my protests, we were going inside. Eventually we got to a classroom, and Fate walked inside. He nodded at whoever was in front of him, and picked me up, whirling me around and setting me down on my feet. In an instant I felt a pair of soft lips collide gently with my own. A blush spread over my face, and my eyes closed as I collapsed into Fate, who picked me up bridal style. "Thanks Narumi." He said, holding me gingerly in his arms. Narumi nodded, Fate was generally trustworthy, and he wanted to drag Ace back to the Senior Division, which would be good. It was just lucky for both of them that I had no romantic experience. Being in the Dangerous Class and having two Alices really didn't give you time to date.

X-X-X-X

Mikan wandered around Central Town for a bit, before she bumped into Tsubasa. Tsubasa had picked her up and they wandered for a bit, before settling down on a bench near the square. Mikan looked up at Tsubasa, who seemed troubled. "What's wrong Tsubasa-Senpai?" She asked, causing Tsubasa to look at her.

"Nothing." He lied, before putting on his best smile. "I was just wondering if you made any new friends lately?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject. Mikan nodded happily. "Will you tell me about her? She's in the Senior Division, and she has gold hair to about her chin, and green eyes. She's kind of pale though. She saved Prez from a panther, she flew in and she had giant wings!" She said, eyes sparkling as she told her story. Tsubasa stiffened.

"Her name is Ace Nishigawa. She has two Alice's, An Alice of Super-speed, and an Alice of Shapeshifting." He explained. "She's in the Dangerous class." He paused for a moment, before continuing, "Be… Careful near her Mikan. She's very unpredictable…" He warned. Mikan nodded, but was confused. Why would people want her to stay away from her new friend? She had saved Prez's life, and probably the lives of others in her class too! Was she really so dangerous?


	2. Chapter 2, Wounded Cat

I blinked tiredly, waking up in my dorm room. It was dark, pitch black actually. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I shift my eyes using my Alice, and the pupil's turned to slits. It took a moment, but soon enough I was able to vaguely see in the dark. I got up silently, padding out of the room in my uniform. I can't recall how I got here, or what had happened earlier, but it was coming back to me…

X-X-X-X

I sneak out of the girls dorms, and pad into the forest, barefoot. I hadn't bothered with shoes. Whoever took me back to my dorm must have taken them off, along with my socks. I can vaguely recall Fate now, but my memory was still rather blurred. Then it all hit me. I had been kissed, and passed out. Oh, did Fate actually let Narumi kiss me! Then again, it had happened before… But still! I growled and padded further into the forest, glad for the darkness. It was a good place to be alone and think at night, well, if you could deal with the various animals that lived there.

Then a light showed up ahead. I look at it curiously, wondering what it was. I decide to follow it, and padded towards it. The light is actually a lantern, but it's stuck in the branch of a tree. It's the tree I was sleeping in earlier. I look at the lantern curiously, before I feel someone grab my shoulder. I'm gone in an instant, twenty feet away. I shift my arm, and it grows longer, the nails morphing into large claws. I'm about to dart forward and slice into the person in front of me, when I hear a voice from the person.

"_Stop."_ Says the voice, and I jolt to a stop, freezing. Oh no. I knew that voice; that was Narumi. My Pheromone Suppressant was wearing off. Narumi looks surprised that I froze, but he could see I was shaking it off, and quickly started talking again. _"No need to attack me Ace." _He said, walking towards me. I growl dangerously, causing him to freeze momentarily. It's enough time for me to shake off the lingering effects of his Alice, and to use my own. I appear in front of him, and hit him with my shifted arm, making sure not to hit him with the claws. He goes flying into a tree, hitting it hard, before falling to the ground. I'm about to go at him again, when I let out a hiss of pain. I look down at my arm to see the wound from his earlier bean whip had re-opened. Fate had been right, I hadn't fully healed yet.

Narumi noticed I had stopped, and his gaze went to my other arm, which was poorly illuminated by the lantern. I was bleeding. He looked surprised, before gingerly approaching me, as if I was a wild animal. In some ways, I guess I was. My Alice made sure of that.

He got within ten feet of me, when I slashed with my good arm, my shifted arm. I made it point towards him, before I stopped it. "D…Don't get any closer." I panted, clearly exhausted again. It was difficult to maintain my Alice. At least, it would be for a few days. I had just gotten back from a mission for the school right before we pulled our stunt at the inauguration, so I still needed to rest.

Narumi watched me warily, he wanted to help, but he wasn't quite sure how to get near me. I was getting tired though, so he settled for simply waiting it out. Soon enough I was forced to shift my arm back to normal, I simply couldn't manage keeping it transformed right now. My eyes were something I could maintain though, even in my weakened state.

Narumi took a step forward to approach me, when a shout rang through the forest. Narumi and I looked up, only to see a man darting through the forest, followed by several school guards. The man took a look at Narumi, and fired the gun he was holding, sending a bullet right at Narumi. Before anyone could react, I moved in front of Narumi, just in time to have the bullet pass through my shoulder. Luckily it was a clean shot, and it passed through my shoulder entirely, before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Pain coursed through me as I wobbled, before falling against Narumi, who, unprepared for my sudden collapse onto him, fell to the ground. He landed in a sitting position with me on top of him, sitting in his lap. I panted heavily, my slitted eyes glazed with pain. Narumi had finally processed what had happened within those few seconds, and his eyes widened. I had just saved him. I was getting tired now, I was losing blood. Narumi could feel it, as blood from my shoulder ran down his white shirt. That was a problem.

Narumi hated when people hurt his students, and would have attacked the man, but he had teleported away, the guards on his tail. He then noticed that I was starting to struggle, to try to stand, so he wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me still. He couldn't very well grab my shoulder. This made me squirm more, making me lose more blood as I struggled to get off him.

"_Hold still!"_ He said, trying to calm me so he could get me to the hospital. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but not fast enough. He growled, irritated, before smashing his lips onto mine. I felt this for about a second, before I passed out. With my Pheromone Suppressant wearing off, that kiss was far more potent than it usually was.

X-X-X-X

I woke up about twelve hours later, and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. _"Calm down Ace." _A familiar voice said firmly. I looked up to see Narumi above me, holding me down as I tried to get up. I stared him down for about twenty seconds, my eyes locked with his, before stopping my struggling. He let go of me, and I glanced around. We were in my room? I relaxed slightly, and Narumi noticed. I looked up at him, why was he here? Then a jolt of pain ran through my shoulder, and I flinched. Oh right. Narumi watched me with a concerned expression. To him, this was a whole new side of me. On missions, I was the animal I was taught to be. In school, I was rebellious. Last night, I had saved him from being shot, and that made him curious.

Then, Fate walked in. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said, walking over to the other side of me. I shifted my gaze over to him, and gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look, which caused him to chuckle. I was not amused, and that showed on my face as well, causing him to chuckle again, before running a hand through my hair. I paused, and instead leaned slightly into his hand. I growled at him, "What do you think you're doing?" He continued to run his hand through my hair, causing me to lose my train of thought. "Answer…. The…. Question…." I managed to say, leaning more into his hand.

"I'm making sure you're not going to get up." He said cheerfully. I would have said something, but my chest rumbled quietly instead. Fate laughed and Narumi looked curious. I was slowly slipping off to sleep, and closed my eyes, falling asleep to gain some much needed rest.

Once they were sure I was asleep, Narumi looked up at Fate. "Is that… Normal?" He asked, reffering to the rumbling sound my chest was still making. Fate chuckled.

"Yeah. She's developed some… Cat-like qualities from shifting so much." He said, explaining it all simply. Narumi looked at me again, hearing the rumbling, before piecing it together. "She… Purrs!" He murmured incredulously. Fate nodded, still grinning. Narumi looked at me with curiosity. There was much more to me than he had thought.

X-X-X-X

I didn't appear in Narumi's class for two days. On the third day, a golden cat with green eyes limped into the room during one of the breaks. I limped up to Mikan, jumping nimbly onto her lap. I had a bandage that went from my shoulder to my chest, wrapping around my fur to secure it in place. Luckily it was Alice-made, so it would shrink and grow with my transformations.

Mikan looked surprised, yet delighted, as she looked down at the cat. "Uwah! Cute kitty!" She said, petting me gently. Sumire looked at the cat from across the room, and activated her Alice while walking over to Mikan. She sniffed near me, before telling Mikan, "That cat smells like your friend." Mikan looked down at me again.

"Is that you Ace!" She asked curiously, eyeing the bandages nervously. I nodded, and curled up on her lap, deciding to take a nap. Mikan shrugged and decided it was fine, and the lesson went by as planned. After the lesson Mikan left me in her chair as she and her class went outside to recess. I was still sleeping peacefully. Narumi was still in the room, and he hadn't seen me during the lessons as I had been curled up. He wandered around the desks, making sure everything was in order, but paused when he saw a glimmer of gold. He walked over to Mikan's desk, and saw a golden cat curled up on her seat. He took notice of the bandages, and realized it was me.

I heard his footsteps, and they woke me. I blinked hazily at the now crouching man in front of me. "… Why aren't you outside with Mikan?" He asked. I averted my eyes. I couldn't do it. I was too tired, I had walked here as an injured cat all the way from the Senior Division. I couldn't even use my super-speed Alice much, as I couldn't run.

Narumi noticed the bandages though, and reached down to pick me up. My eyes flashed warily and my paw shot out. My small claws sliced the back of his hand, causing him to jolt back. I hissed. I was fine, I didn't need him. I forced myself to my feet, and managed to take a few wobbly steps, before falling down again. This sucked.

Narumi noticed this, and tried to help again, but that simply ended with him nearly getting clawed again. I shut my eyes and shifted back to normal, now lying down in Mikan's seat. I pushed myself into a sitting position, only to realize I hadn't shifted back all the way. I still had golden cat ears and a golden cat tail. Wow, I was tired. Taking a bullet took a lot out of you.

Regardless I simply lay my head sideways on the desk, and stared at Narumi with my open eye. He stared back, still standing up. Today instead of the uniform long-sleeved shirt, I was stuck wearing the short-sleeved one. It was looser so put less pressure on my wounded shoulder.

After a few moments, I closed my eye, and Narumi's gaze flickered to my shoulder. The gauze was visible, some poked out from under my sleeve. Why had I taken that bullet? I always seemed to have a hatred for all the teachers, or at least a desire to mess with them in every way possible. Then again, after what he had seen, with Fate petting me and my affection for Mikan, was it possible that it wasn't the case?


	3. Chapter 3, VDay is a Nightmare

I cracked my eye open again, looking at Narumi. "Done staring yet?" I asked cheekily, my green eyes slightly slitted due to my partial transformation. Narumi was unsurprised at my answer, I was generally cheeky to teachers, so it was not exactly unexpected. He wanted to ask why I took the bullet for him, but it was clear that in my current mood he wouldn't be getting an answer. I could be very frustrating when I wanted to be, one of my talents.

We continued to stare each other down for a minute, before I pushed myself up. I was leaving. Narumi noticed the slight wobble in my step that I was trying to hide, and stepped over to help me. I flinched slightly when a steady hand went around my waist. I would have attacked him, but I couldn't transform right now, at least not without hurting myself, and he knew it.

I looked up at him, a cold glint in my eyes. "I don't need your help." I said stubbornly, trying to move away from him, but he had a good grip. He simply stared back at me with a determined look in his eyes. I growled. "You don't need to help me just because I took a bullet, so back off. You don't owe me anything." I said, struggling. This surprised Narumi. He hadn't expected me to say that, and accidentally loosened his grip. I took the chance attempted to pull away. I got all of two steps before I bumped into someone. Said person then proceeded to hug me, wrapping his arms me. I squirmed, irritated.

"_You should really stop sneaking out, it's quite a hassle to track you down, especially when you're shifted." _Said Fate, using his Alice. It was always on, but he had taken off his limiter bracelet, which was unusual. My tail flicked in an irritated fashion.

"I'm fine." I insisted, continuing to squirm. He sighed, holding me tighter. I growled at him. "Let go Fate." I ordered, causing him to loosen his grip, and allowing me to slip free once again. Only this time I tripped on his foot, and landed up against Narumi. "You two are conspiring against me." I said, irritated, causing them both to laugh. Narumi was holding me now. "Again with this!" I snapped, trying harder to get away. Even weakened I could put up a fight. I failed this time, Narumi wasn't budging an inch, which bothered me. "Let go!" I growled, only to accidentally move my injured shoulder. I flinched visibly, causing both Narumi and Fate to look at me with concern. Then Narumi scooped me up into his arms, causing me to freeze up at the unexpected action. He chuckled a bit at my reaction, which prompted me to attempt to punch him in the face. It would have worked too, but Fate had decided that it would be a good time to take me from Narumi, so I ended up stopping the punch an inch from Narumi's face.

I looked up at Fate, irritated. " I'm not going to win am I?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied. If I didn't cooperate, he would simply have Narumi kiss me and have me pass out. I pouted slightly, but gave up and let Fate carry me. I leaned my head against his chest, and closed my eyes, opting to take a nap. I vaguely heard Fate and Narumi talking before I fell asleep, but I was too far gone to understand.

X-X-X-X

Today was the dreaded day. The wretched day of evil. Yes, Valentines Day. I shuddered as I thought about it. It had snuck up on me so fast, and now I needed a place to hide. I could manage to run around now, my stamina was back up, and my bullet wound was almost healed, though it was mainly thanks to Tsuki's Life Alice. It was also one of the main reasons that I could get injured and heal so fast. Got to love Tsuki.

Of course, today, I couldn't go near her, or any of the other three members from our elite squad. Valentines Day was a nightmare for us, as we received a variety of chocolate, and we could never tell if they had good or bad special effects. We had to avoid each other, as our fans and enemies would team up and get to us faster, which was bad.

I snuck out of the dorm, padding quietly down the path. It was early, and I had no shifted body parts right now, so I should be clear. I looked down the path, and luckily it was empty. Then I heard a few voices from behind me, and I jump into the nearest bush I could find. I saw the people running past me, yelling various things along the lines of: 'Where are they!' and 'I need to find her!'. God, it had begun.

X-X-X-X

I managed to stay hidden until three in the afternoon. That in itself was a huge accomplishment. Then some loud mouth came on the speaker and told various people's locations, including mine. I ran faster, hearing people behind me. This was horrible! I dodged a few chocolates, and darted down another path, accidentally ending up lost in the Elementary Division. Fantastic. I continued to run, paying no heed to where I was going. I needed help!

There! I could see Fate up ahead, to the left. Wait, was that Narumi to the right? Oh no. Would I actually stoop to asking either of them for help? I hated needing help! I would be fine! Then I took another look at the horde of people behind me, and swallowed my pride. "HELP!" I yelped, running past Fate and Narumi. Both whirled around at the sound of my voice, and swallowed when they saw the horde chasing me. I can safely assume most of those are revenge chocolates, I sassed Misaki one year, and they've never let me live it down.

I ended up darting past them both, and taking shelter inside one of the buildings. I ran inside, and went into one of the rooms, not bothering to check which one. I dived behind the couch in the room, and held my breath as I heard the horde run past. Once I was sure they were gone, I looked around. I wasn't familiar with this room. Then I saw Jinno walk in, and ducked. Oh god, this was the staff lounge!

I sat absolutely still, and waited for him to leave. Luckily he was just in there to grab something, and then he left. I waited two minutes before I deemed that he wasn't coming back, and made a hasty exit from the room.

Then I heard two people approaching, one from the left, and one from the right. I turned right, and had a chocolate thrown into my mouth. I swallowed it by accident, and proceeded to dart out a nearby window, running as fast as my Alice would allow to the forest.

X-X-X-X

I curled up at the foot of a large oak tree. It wasn't safe to be in the trees, and they would look for me there. Here, I was partially hidden by the roots of the oak tree. I wondered what on earth was in that chocolate. I didn't feel any different, nor did I look it. That left me wondering.

Then I heard a crunch, and flattened myself against the tree. After a moment, I crawled out from the roots, only to stand and come face to face with Narumi. "Ace?" He asked.

I felt a strange feeling overwhelm me, and I stepped forward and burrowed into Narumi's shirt, hugging him. He stiffened, and looked down at me. "A-Ace, what was in that chocolate exactly?" So he had been the other person in the hall. I made no response, simply content to cling to him, and he sighed. This was not good.

X-X-X-X

He picked me up, and took me back to his house. All teachers had small houses on campus, though they were spaced apart. He sat me down in his kitchen, which was surprisingly clean, before coming back with a book. He flipped through it, before frowning. "We have no choice but to wait out the effects of the chocolate, as I don't have the cure on me." He said, before stiffening again as I clung to him once more.

"Ah, you're so nice to me." I mumbled into his shirt, prompting him to look at me curiously. "I don't even know why, you just are. It's very confusing. You're just there, you always end up there, near me, and I don't know why." I rambled. He listened intently. "Then you kiss me, and I pass out. I don't mind sometimes-" I continued, causing a light blush to appear on Narumi's face.

I continued to ramble, but I started talking about things like chocolates and why I really didn't like them. Then the door to his house slammed open, and a very pissed Fate was standing there. He walked over to me and pulled me up and out of Narumi's arms. "I got the cure." He said, appearing only to be angry for the fact that he couldn't find me. "You need to stop running off!" He scolded, pulling out an antidote and telling me to drink it. I uncorked it and drank it obediently, before promptly becoming wobbly and unfocused, a side effect of the potion. Fate picked me up, though he seemed a bit possessive. "Thanks for finding her." He said, a bit of jealousy lacing his voice, though he hid it very well, and Narumi didn't realize.

"N..No problem." Said Narumi, a bit unfocused as well, though that was because of my earlier rambling. Was all that true? What had that been about? He waved Fate off as he left the house with me in his arms.

X-X-X-X

Fate sighed, irritated. He looked down at me, being as unfocused as I was I wouldn't pick up on anything. He sighed again. He felt I was getting too close to Narumi for his comfort zone. Technically, once you hit seventeen, you could date or marry whoever you wish. Those were the rules, and I was seventeen, but still… I was so dense when it came to this kind of thing. Fate cared about me, in a way I wasn't aware, and Narumi was starting to feel the same as he was.


	4. Chapter 4, Class Hopeless

Today I was actually in my own class for once: High School Class H. We liked to say it stood for Hopeless. It fit too, as we didn't actually have a permanent teacher, she had called us a 'hopeless group of delinquents,' and quit. The nickname stuck, and we had taken it up as a motto of some sort.

I lounged in my seat, vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I was too busy thinking about Valentines Day. I sighed, that had just been embarrassing. I shook my head, trying to clear out the thoughts, before settling on thinking about who our teacher would be today. Usually the teachers rotated, but we generally got one teacher a day. All the others were too busy teaching their own classes. This could be good, but on some days, like days Jinno decided to teach math for seven hours, it could be a real pain.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a gentle touch to my shoulder. I glanced over, to see a few kids from our class looking at me. "… What?" I asked, unsure of what they wanted. Then again, they usually looked to me to decide how or what we would do on certain days, especially when no teachers were around. I was the head trouble-maker after all, and I had gained some major reputation after that little stunt with the inauguration. Of course, with masks on, the school couldn't prove anything, even with our Alice's being used and the fact that we looked alike. Why? They had no proof, other then the word of those who had seen it. No pictures, no seriously wounded people, nothing. We knew how to get away with these things.

The class did seem to want to know if I would be up to anything though. "Nothing planned right now, but it depends on how things go in class." I said vaguely, basically giving them free reign. The teens grinned and ran off to their select groups, making plans for the day. I yawned, ignoring Fate's gaze. It was just inhumane to make us go to school at eight in the morning. I yawned again, before turning to Fate, who was sitting next to me, as usual. I always sat in the isle seat next to the window (as it was the best place to be for a quick get away), and Fate sat to my left. "What's up?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, causing me to grumble a bit. He chuckled, but I allowed him to hug me for a bit. He finally let go, and I opted to lean on his shoulder instead, my golden bangs covering my eyes slightly. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, which I allowed.

Fate and I were good friends, and had been since we were small. He came to the Academy a few years after I did. I had been here since I was two, as my Alice's are easy to spot. Apparently my tantrums were a nightmare though, as I would shift and throw the teachers and other kids across the various rooms in the Academy. I mellowed after Fate came though, we got along well and he kept me in line. We started to become friends with our class after that, as I had gotten older and could now restrain myself from hurting them (Could, not would mind you).

I felt the arm around my waist tighten, and I snapped out of my daze. The class was in utter chaos, in preparation for the teacher that would be here today. Someone threw a can of silly string, and I caught it. I slipped away from Fate and proceeded to have a silly string war with three others, which I lost. I ambled back to Fate, covered in neon strings of the stuff, and he laughed and helped me get it all off. I shook my hair, making sure all of it was out, before lounging next to Fate. I put my hands behind my head and leaned back, relaxing. I felt one of his hands run through my hair, and I smacked him upside the head, causing the class to laugh. All of them had know about my… Cat-like tendencies for years, and it amused them to no end when I beat up Fate over them.

X-X-X-X

It was almost ten now, and still no teacher. Much of the class had started setting up traps and ambushes for the teacher, from trip wires to telekinetic chalk. I simply watched with some interest. The teacher was getting what they deserved. Showing up late to Class H wasn't just unwise, it was downright idiotic. Who on earth would be so stupid?

Then, a ruffled Narumi barged into the room, setting off about six traps, and ending up sprawled on the floor covered in chalk. The class laughed, including me. Of course, only Narumi would do that.

He got up, looking startled, and brushed the chalk off his outfit (It looked rather pirate themed today), and looked around. The class had gone back to doing the usual chaotic things, and he was completely ignored. He attempted to get the class back under control, from using his Alice (which really didn't work well, and simply made the class focus on him instead), to simply threatening them, which made us laugh.

I was leaning on Fate's shoulder, when Narumi made his way over to me. I looked up at him, adjusting slightly so that I could see him better. He looked confused, and slightly desperate. "Ace, will you help me get them under control!" He asked anxiously. I looked at him for about ten seconds, before leaning back on Fate and muttering a negative answer.

He looked irritated and grabbed my arm, turning me so I had to look at him. "Please!" He tried again. I stared back impassively, and most of the class was now watching the proceedings with interest. Narumi had finally figured out that I was leading this class, and bothering me after I had refused was generally not a good idea. Well, unless you were Fate and you could get away with it.

"Why?" I asked simply, causing a surprised look to flash across his face. He hadn't even thought I would consider it.

"I'll owe you!" He said, not realizing the implications of this. I smiled darkly for a moment, causing him to realize that had not been such a great idea. I stood up, I already had the classes attention from talking with Narumi.

"… Sit down and shut up, now." I ordered, turning to the class. They obeyed almost immediately, and chatted quietly amongst themselves. I returned to my earlier position, laying my head on Fate's shoulder. "You owe me." I stated, reminding Narumi, before letting out another yawn. Narumi was a bit nervous, owing me anything was not bright, not at all.

X-X-X-X

The rest of the class went off without a hitch, surprising Narumi and the teachers that were supposed to come in and check on him to make sure we hadn't mauled him or something. Eventually Serena and Jinno came in, and looked at the quiet, somewhat behaved class we were being, and asked Narumi how he had done it. He simply answered that he had asked me for help, and that the class listened. The other teachers noted this down, and they were wondering why on earth I would help Narumi, but Narumi already knew the deal, and he would stick to it. He just hoped I wouldn't do anything to horrible.

X-X-X-X

Lunch break was boring, most of the class filed off to the Cafeteria, but I stayed behind. Fate had gone out to get us food, and I opted to lounge in the sunlight that splayed over our seats instead. I relaxed in a sleepy daze. Sunlight always made me relaxed and sleepy, probably a cat thing.

I didn't notice Narumi until he was in front of me. I groaned, and cracked open my eye. "You're blocking the sunlight." I said, whining slightly. That was just not cool. He smiled a bit at my tone, and sat down next to me, which was possible as I was sitting in Fate's seat. Well, technically his spot, as the seats were really just a big wooden pew or bench type creation. I sighed and turned my head so I was looking right at him. "What?" I asked, a bit annoyed. He was blocking the nice, warm, sunlight after all.

"Why did the class listen to you?" He asked, wanting to make sure his hunch was correct. "I dunno." I answered lazily, "because they've always listened to me." I sighed, looking away from him and instead leaning forward onto the long desk (it was more like a table) that was connected to the seat. I felt the light hit my hair again, and smiled a bit. This was nice. Then I felt it blocked again, and looked up at Narumi, giving him a slight glare. "Stop blocking the light." I said irritably, resisting the urge to flick or possibly punch him.

"Why'd you help me?" He asked. Narumi's question wasn't necessarily about just helping him with the class. It was also about why I helped him with saving his class from a panther, or why I took the bullet for him. I refused to give him a straight answer though. "Because I felt like it." I said, promptly getting up and moving to another spot, before sitting and basking in the light again.

I felt the light being blocked once again, and I growled. "I swear if you do that one more time Narumi-" I started, before I felt arms wrap around me. I stiffened as I heard him whisper, "Thanks," before he moved away and left the room.

I was in shock. W-why would he thank me? I mean, it wasn't like he owed me for those! Well, not the saving the class or the bullet anyways, he totally owed me for today. Why thank me though? Any other teacher would be trying to get out of the deal by now… Hmm.

X-X-X-X

I was still thinking when Fate came back with lunch. He noticed my mood, and automatically assumed Narumi had done something, as he had been the only one in the room. "What did he do?" He asked, a bit angry.

I thought about this for a moment, before responding. "… He thanked me…" I muttered, very confused. Even Fate looked surprised. Then, he pulled me into a hug. "Don't think about it too much. Anyways, look, I have returned with food!" He said cheerfully, his mood switched now that he knew Narumi hadn't done anything wrong. I smiled playfully and took a sandwich. "My hero." I said sarcastically, causing us both to laugh.

X-X-X-X

The rest of the class filed in after lunch, several of them holding a newspaper. One of them walked over to me, and showed it to me. I checked the page, reading the caption.

**This great shot of Ace Nishigawa, clinging to Narumi-Sensei, was only available thanks to a Love-Chocolate that was accidentally eaten by Nishigawa! Fantastic work!**

I paused, and re-read the caption, looking over at the picture, which was exactly how it was described. Me clinging to Narumi. I looked at the guy, and he simply said, "Specs." I stood up, and brushed past Narumi, who was just coming back in. He looked at me curiously, and looked towards the class, who simply shushed him and walked towards the door, waiting to see what would happen.

They didn't have to wait long. Yelps and crashes came from the newspaper club room down the hall. "I'M SORRY!" Yelped someone, before there was another loud crash.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'RE SORRY YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, and more smashes were heard. A wide-eyed Narumi darted down the hall, a giggling class in tow, and shoved open the door to the club room. What he saw, he did not expect.

I was glaring down at Specs, and I had him in a wrestling hold. I was sitting on his back and pulling on one of his legs, causing him to flail and yelp. Of course, it was clear I wasn't pulling too hard, not enough to break or seriously injure anything. "I'M SORRY! IT WAS FOR THE PEOPLE!" He yelped.

I glared and pulled harder. "IT WAS NOT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Another crash was heard as his flailing knocked over a stack of pens. The class started to laugh, and I looked up, pausing in my activity. "Oh." I said, looking up, before going back to tormenting Specs, which caused the class to howl with laughter. Narumi walked in to stop me, but Fate stopped him and showed him the same paper.

He looked at it, glanced at Specs, and sighed. "… I'm afraid I can't help you." He said, causing the class to cheer. Even I grinned, and it was actually Narumi's comment that saved him. I gave his leg one last tug before getting up and dusting myself off. He had learned his lesson.

X-X-X-X

It had taken an hour to get us all back to class, but when the class got there, I shut everyone up and the class went on again. I leaned on Fate and basked in the light, allowing him to lightly run a hand through my hair. Fate chuckled when my chest started to rumble, and I smacked him upside the head, before leaning on him again. Fate was content, and oddly enough, so was Narumi.

Near the end of the class, Narumi and Fate exchanged a glance, when they both caught each other looking at me. I didn't notice, as I was looking out the window. They looked at each other for a moment, and Fate leaned his head on mine, looking a bit protective. A storm was coming, and I had no idea what I was in for.


	5. Chapter 5, Spring Training

Central town was pretty great. Plenty to do, and plenty to buy. The bus ride to town was fairly uneventful, though it was rather loud. A lot of kids from the Elementary Division were riding the bus, showing a few of their new class mates around. I sat in the back with Fate, Terra, Tsuki and Mira. Terra was being loud, as usual, and Tsuki was clinging to Mira. The two of them were best friends, I wouldn't have expected anything less.

When we finally reached town we parted into two groups, I went with Terra, while Fate went with Tsuki and Mira, to keep an eye on them. Terra chattered as we walked together, but I didn't really mind, I was used to it by now.

We walked into the book store, and I wandered over to the anatomy sections, opening one of the animal anatomy books. The picture jumped off the page, running and moving, all while showing the muscles, bones, and nerves. Alice-made books were great! I scooped up the book, and quickly went to the register and bought it. Anatomy books were a must for shifters. After all, if you didn't know where a bone went, or how a muscle worked, you really couldn't shift properly. When I was younger, I used to get caught partway between shifts a lot, and often ended up with dog ears or tiny wings by mistake. I studied hard, and now I can shift partially with no problems at all! I can even adjust things like the weight of my bones so that I can fly easier.

X-X-X-X

Eventually I was forced to drag a protesting Terra from the manga section, and we walked out to the square. We were late, and Fate, Mira, and Tsuki were probably waiting for us. We walked up, looking around. They were no where to be found. Then I felt arms wrap around me as Fate pulled me in to a hug. Terra was on the ground, as she had been glomped by Mira and Tsuki. I laughed softly, and Fate took the opportunity to put a ball of food into my mouth.

It took me a moment to process, but when I realized what the food was I let out a quiet purr. It was Howalon! I loved this stuff! Once I had finished the piece, I pouted a bit, sad that the tasty candy was gone. I wriggled out of Fate's arms, was going to go buy more, when I heard a voice behind me shout, "HEY!"

I turned around, as did the other four of us, to look at the intruder. Oh, it was that Shadow guy. He was new to the Dangerous Class, I didn't know him well, actually I don't think we've ever even talked before. Then again, he wasn't there very often, he was always out on some mission…

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he wanted. Some advice on how the Dangerous Class worked maybe? He walked up to me, and glared at me. I glared right back at him, looking down. I was still a few inches taller than he was, he was still in the Middle Division after all.

"What do you want with Mikan?" He asked bluntly, which was rather surprising. I honestly hadn't expected that. I guess he was close with her. I had heard he had been in the Special Class before being transferred.

"Nothing." I said, staring him down. He met my gaze for a moment, before huffing and walking back to his friends. To be fair, he really shouldn't have expected me to answer that easily.

X-X-X-X

I snuck back into Mikan's class the next day, just in time to hear Narumi explain the practice test. Apparently her class had to write a love letter to Narumi, using kanji. I sighed and sat down, pulling Mikan onto my lap. Narumi passed out the tests, and even handed one to me. I looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and pulled a metallic object out of my back pocket. I flicked it open, and a small flame rose above the lighter. I proceeded to light the test on fire, making sure it was thoroughly 'dead', before looking back up.

"Must you always disrupt my class."

I responded lightly, "It entertains me, and I'll keep doing it until I'm no longer entertained."

I swore I saw Narumi twitch.

X-X-X-X

Class H was still chaotic. Things had been going smoothly lately, and I had no idea what Narumi had decided to do when he popped into our class room.

"Everyone, listen up!" He said, which got our attention momentarily, which he used to his advantage. "The sports festival is coming up, and we're dividing you into teams! Somatics on white team, and latent and special on the left! The Technical Class and the Dangerous Class need to be split onto each team!" He announced. Several people shuffled to each side of the room, leaving the Technical Class, Fate, and I in the center.

The Technical's divided rather quickly, leaving Fate and I in the center. "Red." I said, and I walked to the red team, towing Fate along behind me.

"Wait, only one of you is supposed to-" He started, but I cut him off with a look, and he let it go. "Go get changed and head to practice, it's in the Elementary Division." He said, shaking his head, before leaving. The red team was rather happy to have Fate and I, while the white team grumbled. Apparently we were good assets to have.

X-X-X-X

Fate and I walked down with the rest of Class H, and split off towards the red team. We were walking towards them when I saw a flash of blond hair. I darted towards it, knocking the unlucky principal to the ground as I hugged him. "Shuichi!" I said cheerfully, toppling to the ground with him.

Most of the red team was rather surprised, except for the older students. "You're going to end up strangling him if you don't get up." Said a voice, and I looked up to see Subaru, who I then proceeded to glomp.

"Subaru~! You're on the red team too?" Subaru sighed, pushing his glasses back up as I hugged him, surprising his sister, and most of the Elementary Division kids. Hotaru walked up, a blank look on her face.

"Is this you're girlfriend brother?" She asked in a mockingly sweet voice. I looked down at Hotaru, and let go of her brother, who sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend." He stated, watching me run back with my Alice and return to hugging a startled Shuichi. "She's a classmate." He and Hotaru both watched as Shuichi returned the hug briefly, before making me get off him. After that, most of the red team met up to greet the new members from the Senior Division. The introductions went based on class, so Fate and I went last.

"I'm Ace Nishigawa, and this is Fate Wreyn, we're from the Dangerous Class!" I said cheerfully, causing quite a few people to give me odd looks. That wasn't generally something you bragged about, or really told people at all. A few people asked what our Alice's were, and what our ranks were. Fate handled that for me. "I'm a Three Star, and Ace is a Principal." He explained for me. "I have a Pheromone Voice Alice, and a Light-Energy Alice. Ace has the Alice of Super-speed and a Shape-shifting Alice."

X-X-X-X

Once the introductions were done, we started to practice. We did some things, like jumping hurdles and a few races. We could only use our Alice three times, as were the rules. Most of our team did pretty well, so that was good.

Then, all of a sudden, some of the equipment started to fly around and hit students. Fate and I went over, only to see that the commotion had died down. I went to Mikan to make sure she was alright, when Jinno came up to her. "I'm asking if you were the one who started this commotion," He stated, the two telekinetic Alice's in tow. "I know these two caused this havoc, but they insist you instigated it. They say you've always had a poor opinion of the transfer student, and that you took advantage of the situation to take her into the store-room and bully her. I heard the same story from the new student." He said, glaring at her. Mikan started to defend herself, but she froze up, and her friends started to prompt her to tell what really happened, but she wouldn't talk. She looked… Scared…

Jinno then ordered the Moral's Police to take her in, and I stood in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jinno! You didn't even listen to her!" I defended, making Mikan and her friends surprised.

"Her silence was answer enough." He said, glaring at me.

"The hell it was!" I said started a commotion and drawing a few other teachers over. "You can't just accuse her without proof! You're only proof is the word of some stupid transfer student! How do you know she's not the one lying!" I asked, my voice getting louder as I got angrier. My eyes shifted to cat-like slits, which were rather intimidating to look at.

"Several students confirmed the story." He said stiffly.

"Well no one was in there but those two, so unless you have proof I suggest you back the hell off!" I growled, protecting Mikan. At this point, Mikan stepped closer to me.

"I… I don't want you to get hurt because of this. I'm the one being accused." She said, not wanting me to get in trouble. I snorted. "I'm not afraid of Jinno, and I'm certainly not afraid of some Elementary Division Rookie!" I said, protecting her. I turned back to Jinno, eyes flaring with righteous anger. "Now call off the Idiot Brigade before I start to get serious." I growled. Jinno and I stared each other down, but eventually it was Narumi who called off the Moral Police. Jinno whirled around to face him.

"Why did you do that?"

"You had no proof." He said, which angered Jinno. He stormed off with the two telekinetic kids, leaving Mikan with us. Mikan started crying and hugged me, so I picked her up.

"Don't cry kiddo, you're safe now." I said, smiling, causing her to smile. "Besides, I'm your angel remember? I'm not scared of Jin-Jin." I told her, causing her to laugh a bit. I put her down, letting her wipe her tears away. "There, now go have some fun." She nodded and ran off with Yo-chan. Hotaru and Luca approached me.

"…Thanks." Said Hotaru. She hadn't doubted Mikan, but she didn't know how she could have saved her without making it worse. Luca nodded with her thanks, and I grinned and waved them off, shifting my eyes back to normal again. Fate wandered over to me once they had left."You sure like to cause chaos don't you?" He asked, and I nodded immediately, causing him to laugh. I turned around to Narumi, who looked back at me. "Thanks Narumi, now we're even." I said, nodding at him, looking around and spotting the new exchange student. Oh, I had a bone to pick with her. I walked over to her, through the crowd of worried kids.

"Ah… Hello…" She said, feigning shyness. I snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. It's Luna right?" I said, and she nodded. "Fantastic. Back the hell off Mikan you lying little brat." I said with a perfectly calm face, causing most of the students to give me looks of shock. "She's a good kid, and if you ever threaten her again, I promise it won't be her getting hurt." I said, a perfectly nice smile on my face. She started coughing, drawing attention from some of the kids around her, and I just sighed. "So, using sickness to get what you want? How sad." I told her, causing a few of the students to come up to me.

"Stop picking on Luna! She's nice! Mikan's the bad one!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Since when was Mikan the bad one? Has she ever been mean to Luna to your knowledge?" They started to nod, but I stopped them. "Have you ever seen it happen? Since when do you guys turn on your friends, just because a 'poor little girl' walks in and starts spouting lies? You kids make me sick." The kids gave me mixed looks of shock, and I could feel Luna's fury as I walked back to Fate, and a stunned group of kids and teachers, including Mikan and Narumi.

Mikan had started crying again, and started to cling to me. "There, there." I said, giving her a bit of a real grin and picking her up, setting her on my shoulders. Narumi and Misaki were coming out of shock, and Misaki came over and started scolding me.

"You can't just go around saying whatever you want!" He said, exasperated. I was difficult, and I was hard-headed. I just shrugged. I would do things my way, and he knew it. He gave up and walked off, checking on another group of students.

X-X-X-X

Practice continued smoothly again, until for some reason someone tripped me in one of the races. I brushed it off, but then it started happening again. Some telekinetic objects flew at me for no reason, but they didn't do much damage. I could see that some of the teachers had noticed by now, and that Jinno was ignoring it. How very like him.

I continued to practice, but then the objects started getting larger and more obvious. I ignored them. Apparently some of the White Team was helping out now. The other kids were pointing at me and telling them what happened. Not all of that team was bad though, Luca and Hotaru were actually defending me, and Narumi and Fate were keeping an eye on me, even though I was a bit too busy dodging objects to notice.

Then, a few kids from the Middle Divison came up to me, and confronted me. "Who do you think you are, picking on some poor new student!" They asked, clearly angry. I just raised an eyebrow.

"She shouldn't have picked on my friend first then." I said stubbornly. They retorted angrily, that the poor girl would never pick on anyone, and that Mikan was obviously lying. "Yeah, clearly." I said sarcastically, "It toootally means Mikan was lying, especially when no one saw anything and there's no proof." That riled them up, and before I knew it one of the bigger ones had punched me across the face. I didn't dodge, and the punch impacted. The teachers were getting panicked. Technically, anything I did at this point would be justified, and I could do a lot of things right now.

I turned my head back to normal, ignoring the pain in my cheek. My eyes had slitted, and I looked rather feral. I looked down at the boy who had punched me, and he did it again, hitting the other side now. I let that impact too, and he felt he was getting lucky. He hit me three more times, I didn't move back an inch. Misaki was headed over to break this up, and Narumi had just turned around to see what had happened. Jinno even looked nervous. The kid looked up at me, clearly angry. "Too scared to hit back," he taunted, throwing another punch.

I dodged this one, using my super-speed. I caught his fist, holding it in my hand, and squeezing it. The boy yelped in pain. He was clearly an older student, at least fourteen or maybe even fifteen. He deserved everything he got now. I moved again, releasing his fist and appearing in front of him. I kicked him in the ribs, and sent him flying a few feet, before he skidded to a stop on the ground.

I walked over to him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. He hit me, he insulted Mikan, my friend, and he was going to pay. My animalistic instincts were kicking up, and it was pretty clear what was going on now. Fate walked over, in an attempt to calm me. "He's not worth it." He said calmly, trying to coax me to let the boy down. My grip slackened somewhat, then the teen shot off his mouth again.

"Yeah, give up you stupid bitch, you couldn't hurt me anyways." He said, causing my grip to tighten as I threw him, shifting my arm to add extra stregnth. He went flying into his friends from earlier, and knocking them all to the ground. He was dead.

Then the teen got up with his friends, and he whispered something to them. He got up and charged me, ready to punch me again. I dodged it, and then I noticed that the other three were getting Mikan. I was going to dart over, but he nailed me in the chin, causing me to hiss in pain. The other three had picked up Mikan now, and I could see one of the younger onces was going to punch her. I ran over and tackled him to the ground, pinning him. The other two were still after Mikan though.

I was up in an instant, and I kicked the one on the left in the chest, while grabbing Mikan from the one in the right. She was shaking, and terrified. I put her down, and was going to charge the nearest one of the teens. My arm shifted, getting longer and growing claws, causing the teens to flinch.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I stopped. I couldn't tell who's it was, my Animalistic side was taking over at this point. "That's enough." They whispered, and I snapped back to normal. I shifted back almost instantaneously, causing many teachers and students to sigh with relief. The younger teens were looking at me in terror. If I hadn't been stopped, they would've been in the hospital.

Luckily all I had were a few bruises. Another person came up to me, put their hand on my shoulder, and the aches went away. I looked up to see Subaru, he was healing me with his Alice. Apparently I had taken a bit more damage than I had thought, but that was probably because of all the objects that had been sent at me.

Once I was healed, I turned to a very upset Mikan. "Are you alright?" I asked, normal again. She was a bit scared, but she trusted me. She hugged me and I sighed and patted her on the head. "Sorry about that. I get protective." I said, and I heard a laugh behind me.

"That was a bit too protective don't you think?" Asked Fate seriously. I shrugged.

"They shouldn't have picked on her. Don't these kids know not to pick innocent people?" I grumbled, causing Fate to laugh. I huffed.

At that point the teachers finally intervened, and I noticed Narumi was next to me. He must have been the one who stopped me. The other teachers started checking the condition of students, all who weren't seriously hurt. I avoided trouble, as I had been provoked, and hit first. The teens that had attacked Mikan got off scot-free, and that made me angry.

"What the hell Jinno!" I called angrily as he and the teens were coming to 'apologize'.

"They didn't do anything to deserve the Moral Police."

"WHAT! THEY FRICKIN' ATTACKED ME!" I screeched angrily, causing a few people to cover their ears. I could be loud.

"Their punishment is to apologize." He said, causing me to grumble. Damn bastard. The teens walked up and said a sarcastic 'sorry', which almost caused me to hit them again. Jinno and the kids waited for my response, which I gave, gladly.

"Sorry? Really?" I asked, feigning innocence, before glaring at them. "Well it's not that easy, you bastards." I growled, refusing their apology. The teens were dumbstruck, and I stalked off angrily, going back to Mikan and Narumi. Jinno stopped me halfway there, but he was close enough so that Narumi and Fate could hear him.

"Accept the apology." He ordered, the kids still with him.

"…No." I said bluntly, before turning to leave. One of the teens stopped me this time.

"Accept the apology you stupid bitch." He said, causing Jinno, the other kids, and the teachers to stare at him. I glared back at the kid.

"Hell no, you stupid bastard." I said, causing him to yell.

"ACCEPT IT!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"MAKE ME YOU PIPSQUEAK!" I challenged, and he stopped. He couldn't do it. He would lose, and we both knew it.

"Please?" He asked, glaring, as if it were the worst word in the world.

"No." I said, leaving and walking up to Fate, grumbling about Jinno and stupid teenagers. The kid was going to try again, but an icy glare from Fate stopped him, and he retreated.

X-X-X-X

Practice ended, and almost everyone was gone. I was leaving, when Narumi called for me. I grumbled and walked over, still in a bad mood from earlier. "I'm really sorry about the students, they should know better." He said, apologizing on their behalf.

"It's not your fault." I said, shooting a glare at the teen from earlier as he left. Yeah, I hadn't let this one go.

Narumi sighed. At least I hadn't hurt him severly. He looked down and noticed a slight mark on my face. He tilted my chin up, and I looked up at him. "What?" I glared, and he put a hand on my cheek. I flinched slightly, that cheek hurt. Most of Subaru's power had gone to finishing the healing on my bullet wound, which had almost closed up already, and was now healed. Of course, now my cheek hurt.

Narumi took my hand, and tugged me along with him into the deserted staff room. He sat me down on the couch and left, returning a minute later with an ice pack. He handed it to me, and I put it on my cheek. "…Thanks." I muttered. I wasn't used to being helped, at least not by anyone other than Fate, and sometimes my other team-mates from our Elite Group. Narumi grinned at my response, and patted me on the head, causing me to grumble. I didn't stop him though, he wasn't doing anything that would make me purr, like actually running his hands through my hair, so I was fine. I sighed and let him do as he liked. I didn't mind that much anyways…


	6. Chapter 6, Rrrowr!

"Who's teaching today?" I asked one of the students in Class H. I think her name was Alice. Oh the irony.

"Jinno's teaching today, he's running late though. Got something special in mind I assume?"

"... Give him hell." I announced, glowering. The class cheered, and I even decided to help. My shifting powers were useful for setting the triggers for traps in higher up places, and small places that people couldn't reach. Fate simply let us do whatever we wanted, though he did help out when he was asked too. I was not very happy with Jinno after that stunt he pulled at practice.

X-X-X-X

An hour or so later, the look out (Which was actually Specs, as we had dragged him down here from his lair in the newspaper club) told us that Jinno was about two minutes away. We all rushed to sit down and look innocent.

Jinno walked in right when we expected him too, and he cracked open the door, expecting a trap. When one didn't hit him, he stepped cautiously into the room. He saw our innocent-looking faces, and his guard went up. He took two steps inside, and tripped on the wire we planted. He fell face first, and a bunch of ice water fell down from the ceiling and doused him. Then when he got up, he hit the side of the desk, causing about thirty party poppers to go off, and freak him out. He stumbled back, some silly string shot at him, covering his front. Telekinetic's rock!

Then two students spun him around several times, and pushed him into a sitting position. Several students, including me, pulled out rope and duct-tape. Jinno couldn't see, as his glasses were covered in silly string, so he didn't see what was coming. We tied him up and duct-taped his mouth shut, and picked him up. We the proceeded to duct tape him to the flag-pole that was right outside our window. When he was up there, one of the students took the fun part and spray painted neon H on the front of his suit, before we all went back inside. Teach him to pick on Mikan.

X-X-X-X

Jinno was rescued about an hour later, and we were all punished and forced to write twenty-five pages worth of lines. I finished quickly due to my Alice, and I helped out the others too. We had all finished within an hour. When Jinno came back in and saw we were done, he was beyond pissed, but then the bell rang and we all darted out of the room, congratulating each other on the prank, which only served to anger Jinno even more.

X-X-X-X

I passed the Middle Division on the way to the Elementary Division, Fate had things to do in Central Town, so I was alone. Class had gotten out early for us, as we had finished our punishment, so we had all simply ditched class after the lunch bell rang, the same bell that saved us from Jinno. I yawned, a bit tired, but after messing with Jinno, who wouldn't be at least a little tired?

I decided on shifting, so I changed into a golden lion, a female of course. I'd never tried shifting into a male of anything, and I wasn't about to start now. I swiftly made my way across the Middle Division, encountering no obstacles at the time. That was easier than I had thought.

I padded past the class rooms, and finally started on the path to the Elementary Division, when I heard a voice yell from behind me, "Wait up!" I flicked my tail and turned around. It was that jerk from yesterday. I crouched slightly, extending my claws. He was probably looking for a fight. The teen noticed my claws, and brushed his blue-black hair out of his face, stopping at a good distance. "I'm not looking for a fight stupid!" He called, causing me to growl at him and flick my tail in irritation. Not looking for a fight, seriously? He sighed and stepped closer. "Look, will you accept my apology already?" He asked, frowning. I shook my head no, not in the least bit surprised he had figured out it was me. It was pretty common knowledge that any large, golden, animal was generally me, just shifted.

"Why not!" He said angrily, glaring at me. I darted forward and bowled the teen over, pinning him beneath me. The teen stiffened, thinking I was going to attack him, but I simply touched my forehead to his, and looked him in the eye. He had to mean it if he wanted me to accept his apology. The teen was surprised I hadn't mauled him, but I had already gotten off him. I used my Alice to dart off towards the Elementary Division.

X-X-X-X

I padded into Mikan's class, and walked right up to Shuichi, putting my paw on his knee, as he was sitting down. I let out a low noise, and he looked down at me. He patted me on the head, and I flicked the tip of my tail happily. "Rrrrow~!" Shuichi chuckled at the noise, before telling me what was going on. Apparently the kids were making Alice stones for the first time. I padded over to Mikan, nuzzling her affectionately. "Mmmrow." Mikan was thrilled, and started petting me, causing me to purr slightly, before she stopped. Apparently the teachers were coming now.

Misaki, Narumi, Serena, and Tono walked into the room, and I let out a loud noise in greeting. Narumi smiled at me and Tono simply gave me a confused look, not realizing who I was. I shifted back, hugging Mikan. I only partially shifted back, so I still had lion ears and a lion tail. My canines were also rather sharp now. I grinned up at the teachers, waving a bit. Tono recognized me, and came over, flirting a bit. I freaked out and proceeded to hide behind Narumi, who laughed at my predicament.

Then the teachers explained how to make the stones, and that they would be playing Alice Stone in the Dark, a game where you randomly swap Alice Stones. The teachers had made some, and I made a little one too. I clasped my hands together and thought protective thoughts, I wanted my Alice to be helpful. Then, a small stone appeared in my hands, about the size of a pebble. Perfect, just as big as I had wanted it! I held my little stone, and loudly announced that I was playing too.

Several of the younger students started eyeing me though, and I realized that may not have been the smartest idea. Then the lights went out and I heard some people heading towards me. I was glad that the lion ears improved my hearing, though it may not have helped. I needed to find someone who wouldn't end up jumping me for my stone. I focused on my sense of smell, which was also somewhat enhanced. I could smell someone familiar, and I used my Alice to dart towards them. I grabbed their sleeve just as the lights went on, and I blinked away the spots in my vision, looking up. I had grabbed... Narumi!

Narumi's eyes widened when he saw that it was me who had grabbed his sleeve. He had been expecting a horde of students, but apparently they had mistaken me for him, which was why I had heard so many foot-steps towards me at the beginning of the game. I looked up at Narumi expectantly, and held out my Alice Stone. It was a clear, sky blue color. Narumi examined my stone for a moment, admiring the color, before swapping stones with me. His stone was a pink and purple mix. Truth be told, Narumi was surprised I had participated at all. I really didn't give my Alice Stones out easily, especially not my Shape-Shifting Alice. I tucked the stone he had given me into the small slot on my limiter bracelet, and smiled when it snapped into place. Along side it was a turquoise Alice stone, but it was very dim, I had used most of it up already.

"Thanks Narumi!" I said cheerfully, running off to Mikan to hang out with her for a while.

Narumi examined my stone with interest, thinking of what to do with it.

X-X-X-X

I walked into Narumi's class, and I was surprised to see that Narumi wasn't there. I looked around for a minute, before Sumire came up to me. "Shift some cute cat ears and a cat tail!" She ordered, causing me to stare at her. "Now!"

"...Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She came up with an easy excuse on the spot. "Because it would be cute!" She said, causing several girls in the class to nod in agreement. Little did I know that it wasn't just me being cute that they were after.

"Alright, Alright." I said, shifting some golden house-cat ears, and a golden tail. They were bigger than usual though, so that they fit my body, as I was a lot larger than a house cat. "There, done." I told them, flicking my ears as proof that I had finished the transformation completely. The girls looked at me again, and a few of the guys that had gotten drawn into their plan.

"NOW!" Yelled Sumire, and I was swamped with kids. A few tied me up and another stuck a plaid bow in my hair that matched the pants that I wore around (I refused to wear skirts, they were not a good idea when I shifted so often). I squirmed around, but I couldn't shift or escape without hurting the kids, so I settled for struggling. "Hold still!" Yelled Sumire, causing me to freeze as her voice rang in my ears. I felt her fasten something around my neck, and I heard it jingle when I moved. It was a plaid ribbon with a small bell on it. I struggled again, trying harder to get away, but I was totally pinned down, kids were even sitting on me!

I was wondering why the hell they were doing this, when Narumi barged into the room, with cat ears and a cat tail that matched mine, but were lighter and matched his hair color. He froze up when he saw me, and the kids turned around, looking at him. "Happy Birthday Naru-Sensei!" They said cheerfully, sitting me up. I twitched.

"SINCE WHEN AM I A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" I yelled, struggling to get away and causing the bell around my neck to jingle, but I was pinned down again. I growled, these kids sucked! They were totally taking advantage of me and the fact that I wouldn't attack them! Then again... I had done the same thing in Elementary when I was their age... Still, they shouldn't use my own tactics against me though! I was too busy struggling to notice the fact that Narumi was blushing. The kids noticed though, and a few of them, including Mikan, pushed him towards me. I looked up when he got closer, and the kids all got off me, and ran out of the room, giggling. The class left the building, and headed outside to play, thinking about how awesome their plan was.

I sighed irritably, and looked up at Narumi, twitching my left cat ear. "...Help?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. This caused him to blush even more, though it really couldn't stop him from doing from what he felt like doing at the moment. He kneeled next to me and started looking at the ropes. They were tied tightly. I flicked him with my tail, trying to make him untie me. Instead, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, exiting the building. I yelped in surprise, and started to struggle again, making him chuckle. I glared at him, though he couldn't see, and looked up when I heard laughter and cheers. The class had planned this all along! "YOU GUYS ARE SO TOAST WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS ROPE!" I yelled, causing them to laugh. I was serious! I struggled harder, but that only made things worse for me as Narumi simply switched to carrying me bridal style, causing the kids to cheer louder.

X-X-X-X

Eventually we got to Narumi's house, despite many curses and a few attempted escapes. Attempted. I was still stuck in Narumi's arms, and he was looking rather pleased with himself. His cat tail was flicking happily. He had used my Alice Stone for this! Then again, it was Narumi, I really shouldn't have expected otherwise. He unlocked the door and walked inside, depositing me on his couch. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, and looked up at him, irritated. I wanted OUT of these DAMN ROPES! He noticed my expression, and was going to untie me, but started talking first. "I'll untie you, but on one condition." He stated. My eyes widened slightly, since when had Narumi ever wanted something from me? Well, besides for me to behave, but we both knew that wouldn't happen. I sighed, nodding. I had to agree, I didn't have much of a choice at this point. "You have to spend the day with me." He said bluntly.

"..." I stared at him, surprised. He just stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Or I could leave you in these ropes. They're Alice made so you can't cut through them." The tip of my tail twitched in irritation, and he smiled. He could tell he had won. Damn animal instincts!

"Fine." I sighed. It was his birthday after all, though why he wanted to spend it with me I had no idea. Narumi grinned happily, cat ears twitching, and proceeded to untie me. I rubbed my arms to get circulation running again, before looking up at him. "Well," I sighed, "What do you want to do first?" I asked. I had agreed to a deal, and I didn't intend to go back on it. I just hoped he didn't want to make me do anything stupid. Wait, it was Narumi... Oh god! What did I agree to!


	7. Chapter 7, Of Birthdays and MeatShields

**A/N: Heya, I'm Kat. Nice to know that all of you are reading~! Thanks for putting this story on alert and reading it, trust me, you three know who you are!**

**Thanks to all my other readers too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice. I do own Ace Nishigawa, Fate Wreyn, Terra, Mira, and Tsuki. **

* * *

I sighed, walking along side a cheerful Narumi. "Why do you want to go to the Senior Division of all places!" I asked, rather confused. Most teachers avoided the place like the plague! Narumi was usually no exception. Usually, not always. I sighed as we reached our destination, the entrance to the Senior Division building. Some students here, like Shuichi and Subaru were rather well behaved, but plenty of us were just the opposite, and were like walking tornados. I turned to Narumi and held out my hand. He looked at me curiously. "Hold my hand." I said, causing him to grin a bit. I sighed. "So you don't get lost, or mauled. People will know you're with me if you're holding my hand." I explained, and he took my hand without complaint.

X-X-X-X

We walked through the halls together, though it was more like I was tugging him along. My tail flicked slightly as we walked, amusing Narumi, who attempted to make his tail imitate mine. I really couldn't help him with that, it had just come naturally to me, so I really wouldn't know how to explain it any ways.

We rounded the corner, only to have a light flashed in our eyes. I blinked away light that had filled my eyes, only to see a girl with a camera running down the hall. Specs must've sent her. I growled slightly, tail fluffing up a bit as I got ready to run after her. Then I felt Narumi squeeze my hand, and I remembered I was with him. I huffed, he wasn't going to let me go, was he? I looked up at him, and he grinned cheekily and shook his head no.

Not that it was going to stop me. I walked down the hall, simply tugging Narumi along with me. I was heading to the newspaper room, when Narumi decided to scoop me into his arms again. My ears pricked up and my tail fluffed up, showing I was startled. Narumi chuckled, and just as I was going to hit him, I stopped. It was his damn birthday. I growled quietly, and settled for trying to squirm out of his grip. I failed miserably, causing him to laugh louder. I was going to tell him to put me down, when another flash illuminated the wall. A boy ran off this time, heading to the Newspaper Club room. Oooh, when I got put down, Specs was SO DEAD!

Unfortunately for me, Narumi refused to put me down, and carried me down the hall. I struggled weakly, not really putting up a fight, but making a racket none-the-less. We passed the library, and someone popped out to see what all the noise was about. I looked up and noticed it was Shuichi. "Shuichi! Help meeee!" I whined, trying to get down. Shuichi simply smiled, vanishing for a moment, before reappearing with Subaru, who watched impassively. I sent a look at Shuichi. "C'mon! Heeeeeelp!" I whined, only to be thrown over Narumi's shoulder instead. The man was lucky I was light. I had to be to make the most of my super-speed, so I always kept my bones lighter than they should be. Shuichi waved cheerfully and Subaru simply pushed up his glasses as we vanished around the corner. I shouted a quick, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEE!" After them, but I just heard Shuichi laughing. I grumbled.

X-X-X-X

Narumi dragged me to several club rooms next, but luckily he had put be down before hand. Most clubs weren't happy with a teacher intruding, but they saw I was with him and calmed down, letting him roam around harmlessly. One of the club members came up to me. "You know he's totally using you as a meat-shield right now." They stated bluntly.

I sighed, "I know." This caused the club member to snicker, and I gently smacked her upside the head. "Yeah, yeah, real funny."

X-X-X-X

After thoroughly exploring the Senior Division, Narumi wanted to go to Central Town, so that's where we went. The bus ride was a bit loud, but other than that nothing really happened. Once we got off, Narumi dragged me to one of the clothes stores. I should've known, after all, he did wear a lot of unusual outfits…

"Try this one!" He said, holding up a dress. It was dark green, and it appeared to be a sundress. I looked at it like it was something horrible. Like a Kraken.

"…No way in hell."

"Why not? It would look cute!" He said, holding it up again.

"No!" I said, crossing my arms. I would not wear that damn dress. No way!

"… It's my birthday though…" He said, pulling off a sad-kitten look. His ears and tail drooped, and he looked upset. I twitched. Resist cute look… Resist! I invented that look damn it! I could feel my resolve crumbling though… Just a little longer, and he'll give up!

X-X-X-X

He didn't give up, and I was forced to wear a dress. I wore it for about ten seconds, showing it to him, before changing back into my normal clothes. It wasn't that bad, but I was so focused on the dress that I didn't notice Narumi was blushing. I came out of the changing room in my usual clothes, leaving the dress inside. "There." I pouted. I still didn't like dresses.

We left the shop, and I surprised Narumi with some Howalon. We shared it, and it was actually pretty fun. We just talked, mainly about school. There wasn't really too much else to talk about, well besides the Sports Contest, but that was just practice.

X-X-X-X

It was getting late now, and we were walking back to Narumi's house. It was Friday, so I didn't really have anywhere else to be, so I had gone with him. I had promised to stay with him for the whole day after all, and I wasn't one to go back on my word.

We walked inside his house, and I proceeded to commandeer his sofa, flopping onto it, causing him to laugh.

"I'll be right back, I need to go change." He said, indicating his messy clothes. There had been a slight silly-string incident earlier, but hey, I totally won! I nodded at him and he vanished upstairs. I shut my eyes, basking in the light of the sunset. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep…

Narumi returned about ten minutes later, wearing casual slacks and a white button up shirt. He saw me sleeping and smiled. He adjusted me and sat down, so that I was laying on him, my head resting on a pillow that was over his lap. He smiled softly and decided to run a hand through my hair. It was soft and rather fluffy, though the disturbance caused my cat ears to twitch. He froze, but quickly relaxed when he realized I hadn't woken up.

He continued to run his hand through my hair, and he noticed that his cat ears and tail had vanished. My small stone was all used up. At least it was fun while it lasted. He kept petting me, and eventually I started to purr quietly, causing him to smile.

I purred a bit louder, completely relaxed.

X-X-X-X

Narumi finally noticed that it had gotten dark, and looked down at my sleeping form. I couldn't very well go back to the Senior Division now… Well, I probably could, but Narumi was a gentleman and didn't think it was right for a girl to walk so far away on her own. Plus, I was fast asleep, and wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Narumi took me up to his room, and lay me down on his bed. He was going to lay down on the couch downstairs, but I grabbed him in my sleep and sent him toppling onto the bed next to me. I immediately curled up into his chest, he was warm…

Narumi blushed, and went to get up, only to realize that if he did, I might wake up. He sighed and pulled the blankets up over the both of us, settling down to go to sleep. The house was dark, and his alarm-clock blinked for a moment, before going back to normal. Narumi looked at the digital clock, only to see that it was midnight. He smiled brightly. I had spent the entire day with him, just as I'd promised. With that happy thought, he settled down next to me, wrapping his arms around me, before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8, News! News! News!

I shifted slightly, and woke up in a sleepy daze. I stared blankly at the thing I was currently cuddled into. A pillow? Wait, why was it moving. I poked the pillow, only to hear a slightly muffled laugh, which caused me to blink hazily. Why would a pillow laugh? I started thinking, and waking up, and took a closer look at the pillow. It was really long… Wait! That wasn't a pillow. I shot up into a standing position, only to slip on a blanket and collapse back onto the bed. I was starting to panic, when I realized where I was. I heard the laugh again, and looked towards the bed. "Narumi?"

Said man continued to laugh at me. I sighed, it was too early for this! Hey wait, why was I in Narumi's bedroom! I glanced at the laughing Narumi with the desire to find out why I was still here. "You have five seconds to explain this." I said, not looking very threatening, I looked far more dazed and confused. He chuckled at my expression.

"You fell asleep on the couch, and I put you up here. I was going to go back downstairs, but you tugged me down with you." He explained, not taking me seriously at all, but explaining regardless. I thought about this for a moment. Yeah, that all added up. I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing that I had shifted back to normal in my sleep.

"About ten." He said, looking at his alarm clock. I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, it was really comfortable!

"Fate's going to murder me." I groaned, burrowing beneath the covers. Then we heard a loud banging coming from the door. Fate! I shot out of the bed, and darted under the bed. I poked my head out to talk to Narumi quickly. "I'm not here!" I yelped quietly, sliding back into my hiding spot. He sighed and nodded, heading to the door. As soon as he opened it, an enraged Fate came inside, newspaper in hand.

"Narumi! What is this all about!" He said angrily, thrusting the paper towards Narumi. He took the paper and quickly looked it over. It read:

**Narumi and Ace on a Birthday Date?**

**Several shots were taken yesterday of Ace Nishigawa hanging around Narumi-Sensei. Apparently, the Elementary Division set them up, and their plan worked great! Narumi and Ace were seen roaming the grounds with matching Cat ears and Cat tails! Are Ace and Narumi dating now? Well viewers, we assure you we will do our best to find out!**

Narumi twitched. It even had pictures. "Explain, Now." Ordered Fate, who was obviously irate. This new development had him riled up.

"I swear, I had no idea about this." He started. "My class just decided it would be funny make her spend the day with me, and she did. That's it." He said, not wanting to get on Fate's bad side. No one really did. Of course, Narumi did like to think of it as something of a date, but that's something he would never admit. Fate sighed.

"Where is she?" He asked, glancing around.

"I have no idea." Lied Narumi. I had told him to after all.

"Ace! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled, which was rare. I bolted down the stairs, not wanting him to kill me.

"W-what?" I said, hiding behind Narumi, which really only served to anger him more.

"Why are you hiding behind him!"

"He makes a good shield!" I countered, causing Narumi to sigh.

"I'm a shield now?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I see." He replied. Fate sighed. "Just look at this Ace." He said, giving me the paper. I scanned it once, blinked, and read the thing again. I poked it a few times to make sure it was real, and stepped out from behind Narumi.

"Let's kill Specs now, okay?" I said, heading towards the door. Fate sighed and nodded. I hadn't realized anything yet, that was good.

"Meet you there." He called after me.

"Fine, hurry up though." I said, before vanishing, using my Alice to get to the Senior Division. Fate turned to Narumi, an accusing look in his eyes. "You like her, don't you." He asked, examining the man in front of him. Narumi looked back at him, slightly surprised, but he hid it with a cool look. "And so do you if I'm not mistaken." He countered, causing Fate to scowl.

"Well back off her, she's not some cutesy girlfriend that you can just date for a bit and get rid of." He said protectively, some jealousy lacing his voice.

"I know." He replied, he would never do that to me, and he knew it. He just knew. That surprised Fate. He huffed and left, going after me. Narumi sat down on his couch, and sighed. He needed to do some thinking.

X-X-X-X

"SPEEEEEECS!" I yelled, kicking down the door to the Newspaper Club room. Specs was startled, but one of his lackey's, oops, I mean club members, took a picture of me and started asking for an interview. "Get lost! Can't you see I'm trying to kill Specs!" I growled, shoving him out of the way and picking Specs up by the collar of his shirt. "You. Are. So. Dead." Spec's gulped.

X-X-X-X

Specs glared at me and fidgeted around. He was now wearing a bright pink dress over his clothes, and a frilly pink bow. I proceeded to take pictures. Lots of pictures. "You totally deserve this Spec's." I said, blocking the door and taking a few more. Then the door clicked open behind me, and I heard Fate laughing. Correction, pointing and laughing at Specs.

I laughed and took a few more pictures, before handing the camera to Fate. "Here, can you go publish these real fast?" Fate nodded, and headed for the door, but Specs tried to stop him. I pushed Specs down and sat on him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Fate darted out of the room, the new paper would be out soon. "You really shouldn't have messed with me Specs."

X-X-X-X

Two hours later, a new paper was circulating around campus, with a forged apology from Specs, and many pictures of him in a dress. Narumi found one of these papers, and laughed. Of course, that's exactly the kind of revenge I would use on someone. He had thought about me earlier, and wasn't sure of his feelings for me yet, while Fate was. I was totally oblivious, so it would be harder than the boys thought to get me to notice, but both of them were up for the challenge.

X-X-X-X

I stared at Alice in shock. "A ball! In spring!" The girl nodded. She had just told me that the Principal's and staff had decided to host a spring ball, and attendance was mandatory. I sighed, not much I could do there. I wasn't a good dancer, and I despised balls and dances with a passion, which is why I usually ditched them. God, this sucked!

X-X-X-X

Fate looked up at the guy who was talking to him. "A…Ball?" He asked, making sure he had heard right. The guy nodded, and the small group of guys started talking about who they were going to ask. Fate didn't say anything, he had someone in mind.

X-X-X-X

Narumi had just found out about the ball as well, apparently Jinno was supposed to have told him, but since he had been out so much Jinno hadn't had the chance. Plus, the teachers could bring dates as well, which made Narumi's heart race at the thought of who he was going to attempt to ask. This would definitely not be easy.

It would, however, be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9, Hiding Out

I wandered around my room irritably. This stupid ball! That midget of a Head Master had it out for me! I growled in irritation as I stalked around my room, flopping on my bed and turning on my flat screen to take my mind off the ball. Being a Principal had benefits, nice benefits. I clicked the remote a few times, finally stopping on Inuyasha. See, him I could identify with. Sure, he wasn't a shape shifter, but we both ran around with claws and had short tempers. I settled down to watch Inuyasha kick some demonic ass, curling up like a cat on my bed, and pulling all the blankets into a pile.

X-X-X-X

Fate stepped into the room, only to Inuyasha was turned on, and a mound of blankets. He watched the mound intently for a moment, before going over and poking it. I grumbled from inside the mound and curled up tighter. He chuckled, I always burrowed underneath my blankets. He thought it was a cute habit. "Hey Ace, come out for a second." He said, intending to ask me to hang out with him for a bit. When he didn't get an answer he noticed I had already fallen asleep. He smiled softly and crept quietly out of the room, locking the door behind him.

X-X-X-X

Fate dragged me to class, unwilling as I was. I was munching on a bagel as he tugged me along. I didn't want to go to class! It was unfair to make us all get up this early!

I sighed and took my seat, finishing off my bagel. Fate looked over and wiped his thumb across the corned of my mouth. "Crumbs." He explained. I head butted him.

X-X-X-X

No teacher yet, that was rather odd. Unless, of course, it was Narumi. The rest of the class was off chattering about the dance and I sighed, leaning on Alice. Fate had wandered off somewhere. I blew Alice's black hair out of my face, admiring the neon frosted tips. They were pretty cool. I had to try shifting my hair like that sometime.

I got bored looking at her hair and I looked up. Wha? Where had all the guys gone? I voiced this question to Alice, and apparently they were all off getting ready to 'woo' the girl of their choice. I sighed, joy. That would require some major avoidance techniques. "When the hell is the teacher getting here anyway?" I asked, thinking about ditching and running off to hide somewhere.

"No idea." shrugged Alice. "Wanna ditch?"

"You read my mind." I replied cheerfully.

"Nope, but we do think alike." She responded, as we left the classroom happily.

X-X-X-X

Alice and I roamed around campus for a bit, before going our separate ways. I wandered around the Middle Division for a bit, before noticing some students from the white team. I made a small noise of disbelief at my luck, when they turned around and saw me. They didn't look happy. I yelped and used my super-speed to run like hell. I think I passed Fate once, but I'm not sure.

Eventually I ran through the forest, and emerged at a familiar place. A house; more specifically, Narumi's house. I heard a noise behind me and immediately banged on the door. The noise was getting closer, so I hit the door one more time before it opened. "Who is-" was all Narumi managed to say before I tackled him and landed in his house. I was sitting on top of Narumi, and I jumped off him, shutting the door and locking it. I heard the noise again, and ducked down. Narumi looked back at me in shock. "A-ace!"

I shushed him immediately. "Some of your white team idiots are after me." I whispered, hearing another noise, but it was getting further away. Narumi's eyes widened. He knew about the other incident, but they had started to harass me? He had no idea that they would go that far… "Can I hide out here for the day? Please?" I asked, not knowing anywhere else I could go without getting caught.

"Sure."

X-X-X-X

I was currently hiding in Narumi's living room, watching anime with him. He watched some before, but was rather interested in the ones I liked. Just for fun, I'm making him watch a bunch of Shojo Anime, like Toyko Mew Mew. That backfired though because we both actually like it. Eh, at least it's entertaining. I watched lazily as Ichigo, the main cat-girl, jumped up and started attacking a monster with her friends. Gotta hand it to the creators, those monsters were pretty original. I liked 'em. Then again, I don't think I would like to fight them either. That would be difficult, as I actually have to slash them instead of using a shiny bell to make them vanish, or whatever it is that happens to the monsters.

Narumi was busy watching me instead of the show. The blinds were shut tight, that way the crazy white team members wouldn't be able to see me. He could take a good look at me without anyone else watching. It helped that I was totally distracted. Narumi reached forward to play with a strand of my hair, and froze when he realized what he had done. I absently made a noise of approval, signaling that I didn't mind, as I continued to watch the show. Narumi smiled and ran a hand through my hair instead, causing me to snap my head over to look at him. He froze slightly when he saw my piercing eyes, but ran his hand through my hair again to distract me. My eyes were losing focus, which caused him to smile.

"Nnn… Cut it…. Out…" I said, unfocused. He simply grinned and kept running a hand through my hair, causing my chest to rumble. I quickly fell asleep, and flopped over onto Narumi, leaning on his shoulder. He blushed, looking down at me. I looked pretty cute when I was asleep, but he had seen it before.

The show continued and Narumi lay his head on mine as he continued to watch it.

If I kept coming over like this, he would really need to buy more anime.

X-X-X-X

I woke up groggily, snuggling into the nearest heat source, which happened to be Narumi. He let out a small noise of surprise as I glommed onto him in my sleepy state. I mumbled something incoherent about giant rabbits and he chuckled.

Then there was a loud pounding on the door, and I jolted awake. I jumped behind Narumi's couch and motioned for him to get the door. He was surprised at my quick movements, but did as I asked nonetheless. He opened the door to reveal the black haired teen from the white team. He had punched me the other day. Narumi looked down at him, and he spoke really quickly.

"Tell her it's not safe to come out 'till tomorrow." Was all he said. Then he ran off into the trees. Narumi blinked twice, then shut and locked the door.

"He said-" started Narumi.

"I heard." I responded, hopping out from behind the couch. "Well, guess that means I'm staying the night again." I replied, lounging on his couch. He nodded, what a stroke of luck! I would be all alone with him for the rest of the day, and some of tomorrow. That would give him time to ask me to go to the ball with him! If not, it would be time to at least ask me to go out with him to town or somewhere that he could ask me.

Then, my stomach grumbled, interrupting his train of thought. I looked up at him cutely. "Food?" He chuckled. "I should have something around here we can eat." Most people usually ate at the various cafeteria's, or in town, but it was good that he at least stocked up on some things. I trailed after him into the kitchen, and glanced around his cupboards. He had… Not much actually. He did have enough to make sandwiches though. He made himself a sandwich, along with one for me.

It tasted really good.

X-X-X-X

I was very curious, as Narumi found out, and I seemed to like exploring various nooks and crannies in his house. I shifted into a gerbil and darted through a small hole, before returning with a cool looking ring. I shifted back and showed it to him. "Look what I found!" I said cheerfully from my position on the floor. He walked over and looked down at the ring. It was a golden ring with a green emerald in the middle, not large, just embedded in the ring, with two smaller emeralds on each side. "I thought I'd lost that forever." He responded as I handed it to him.

"Well you didn't! See, I'll always be around to help you find your shiny objects!" I responded cheerfully, before doing a flip and landing on his couch. I loved that couch. It was the comfiest couch ever! Narumi laughed at me for saying so, but it was a fantastic piece of furniture!

X-X-X-X

It was late now and I was curled up in Narumi's chest, on his bed, much like last time. I was really snuggly when I was asleep, so I had dragged him down with me this time. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, but I simply snuggled closer to him, burying my head in his chest. Narumi realized then, that he had to ask me to the ball. He knew Fate liked me too, and he had competition. He wondered what Fate would do, but lost his train of thought when I let out a small 'meep' in my sleep. He chuckled quietly and put his head on mine. There was time to worry later. I was here now anyways.


	10. Chapter 10, I WON'T BE IGNORED!

**Chapter ten. Wow, it's been a while. I didn't think anyone read this anymore, but my newest reviewer (Takuma-Elisabeth) clearly says otherwise ^_^ I'm so happy! So, now that I know people actually read this, I decided I had better get to work! Seriously, reviews make me so happy! T_T ****ß Tears of happiness. Updates when I think of more plot (Such as now).**

**The song is by Linkin Park, it's called Faint.**

**Yeah.**

**ENJOY, KAY?**

X-X-X-X-X

I had left Narumi's house about an hour after the sun had come up, and for good reason. The ball had been moved up to tonight, and there was no way in hell anyone was getting near me. Too bad for Terra, she obviously hadn't hid quite fast enough and was currently swamped by people trying to ask her out, which left me determined to avoid a similar fate. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly fell out of the tree, only to have the hand steady me. "Jumpy Ace?" joked the person.

"Fate, you suck sometimes. Just saying." I responded, causing him to chuckle as he steadied me on the branch before removing his hand.

"So, why are you up in a tree? Waiting for a fire fighter to come save you kitty?" He said cheerfully, referring to my cat ears and tail. I proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Hiding is more like it." I responded, seeing people swarm around the square. It's not just our group that had it bad, but the entire Dangerous Class (well, at least the lot of us that were somewhat likable people at any rate). I felt particularly bad for Natsume, poor kid had a fan club out looking for him. "I am so not getting caught up in that." I said seriously. No way in hell was I going down into that mob. Waiting until they passed by was by far the best option.

Then, all of a sudden, the mob grew quiet and dispersed. Terra had teleported away, smart. I would have to ask her to make me a Teleportation Stone later, they were handy. I quietly hopped off the branch and landed softly on the ground. I hadn't really even been that far up the tree, it was just really leafy. Fate landed beside me a moment later with a soft thump. "I think we're safe no- HOLY HE-" I started to scream, but my mouth was covered by a soft hand. It took me a moment to recognize the familiar scent, but once I did I relaxed. Once I relaxed, the hand was removed from my mouth. "Subaru?" I questioned, turning around to face the principal behind me. He nodded and Shuichi dragged Fate over as well. "Calm down fate, it's just Shuichi." I said bluntly, and he relaxed, allowing Shuichi to release him without the fear of him freaking out and giving away our position.

"We have orders for you from the Senior Division Headmaster, concerning the ball tonight." Shuichi said softly, causing Subaru to hand me a small, neatly folded slip of paper. I had only seen this kind of paper twice before, and I could easily tell it was from the Headmaster: He used a specific paper that smelled like a mixture of aloe and mint. My sharp, catlike senses could tell the difference between the real papers and fakes by scent alone. It was a very subtle scent so even if anyone were to copy it, it would probably be much to strong. Even I could barely smell it with my currently enhanced senses. Subaru snapped me out of my thoughts by adding, "Be in the Senior Division Fashion Department by six."

Then, the two of them left, vanishing into the air. One of Shuichi's Alice's was teleportation after all. Fate just walked up next to me, as I unfolded the note. He read it over my shoulder, before finally saying, "…The hell is he thinking?"

The note informed the two of us, along with Terra, Mira, and Tsuki (we're something of a package deal) that we would be performing a single song at the ball, and that we could sing anything we wished, as long as there were no curse words (as the entire school, and some people who had graduated, would be attending. I mulled this over, before leaning over to Fate. "D'you still have that Linkin Park CD?" I asked, and he nodded. Perfect.

X-X-X-X-X

Fate and I arrived at the Fashion Department at exactly six, only to see Mira, Terra, and Tsuki were already there and being measured for their outfits. They had already been told the song we we're going to sing, and we all knew what it was. Two of the club members saw me and dragged me off to another room and started taking measurements. I giggled a few times when they tickled me by mistake, but all in all it was over rather quickly. It seemed they had already made my clothes, but they needed a few minor alterations.

There was a black shirt, which cut off at the right side of my rib cage, before cutting down diagonally and ending loosely past my left hip, leaving a small area of skin revealed. That particular area had several large, white scars, along with many smaller ones. They too knew the song we were singing, so I figured it was done on purpose. I was also wearing loose black jeans and a spiked collar and belt. My shoes were thin (pretty much non-existent) sandals. All in all they did a very good job.

The department members led me out to the rest of the girls and put a bit of gold eye shadow on me, along with some golden glitter on my clothes. The other girls were receiving similar treatments, and I could hear Fate yelling something about getting the glitter the hell away from him.

Fun times.

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi was standing, talking to some students from Class H. "Have you seen her anywhere?" he asked, somewhat concerned. Alice giggled.

"Don't worry so much Teach, she'll be here soon enough." Naturally Class H knew what was going on. They were my, well our, partners in crime.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously, receiving only giggles in response. Then, the current band stepped off the stage, and the new president, Goshima, stepped up.

"Our next performers will only be performing one song at the request of one of our Headmasters." he said softly into the microphone, causing several people to pause and look up. It was unusual for a Headmaster to be openly involved in anything. Usually they used puppets or had other people take credit for certain things.

Narumi watched as Goshima left the stage, and a new band walked on. They were dressed in almost all black clothing, and had black and silver instruments. His eyes widened as he realized just who was in the band. I fingered my bass guitar and Fate walked up beside me with his normal one. Terra was in the back with the drums, and Mira was playing a synthesizer, which was basically a computer crossed with a piano, so that she could control the tuning of our guitars. Tsuki was handling the lights and such.

"We're dedicating this song to the Dangerous Class." Said Fate boldly into his microphone, causing several people to break out into hushed whispering. "Ready?" he whispered to me, and I nodded, scanning the crowd, but not noticing Narumi, though he certainly noticed me.

"One, Two, Three, Four." counted Terra, as we started strumming a fast beat on our guitars. "I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard," I sang into my microphone, sounding surprisingly good to most. Yes, I can sing, though most had already realized that due to our first stunt at the inauguration. "Handful of complaints- but I can't help the fact; That everybody can see these scars." I sang, turning slightly, which caused several people to gasp as the gap in my shirt was revealed, showing at least six of my scars, two of which extended past the skin that the shirt revealed. "I am- what I want you to want, what I want you to feel, but it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you- to just believe this is real~!" Fate strummed on his guitar, letting out a slightly angry aura. This wasn't just for us, it was for the entire Dangerous Class. This was how we felt. This is how people treated us; now they knew. "So I, let go watching you- turn your back like you always do!" I sang angrily, and several people flinched under my accusing glares. "Face away and pretend that I'm not- but I'll be here cause you're all that I've got!" I sang, throwing my arms up as I paused my strumming for a moment, before the rest of the band sang the chorus as I strummed.

"I can't feel-! The way I did before! Don't turn your back on me! I won't be ignored!Time won't heeaaal- this damage anymore! Don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignoreeeeeed!" They sang in unison, before I took over once more. "I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident," I shrugged. "Cuz you don't understand- I do what I can- but sometimes I don't make sense!" I could tell that the Elementary Headmaster would be furious, as would Persona no doubt. Of course, it would be worth it. The entire school was in shock, even some of Class H. Teach them to mistreat us now, to treat us like monsters, to ignore us. They always had, even Narumi had thought I was a monster at first… Even him.. For some reason, that hurt… Just because I was 'Dangerous'… "I am, what you never wanna say- but I've never had a doubt! It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out!" several people had the decency to look ashamed at this line. Served them right, I thought. "So I- let go watching you -turn your back like you always do! You face away and pretend that I'm not-But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got!"

This time, I joined in the chorus with the rest of the group, my golden hair matted slightly in the heat of the lights. "I can't feel- the way I did before! Don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignored! Time won't heeaaal- this damage anymore! Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignoreeeeed!"At this point I had to shift my vocal cords and let out a harsh, animalistic roar, before shifting them back and continuing to sing. I'm proud to say several people jumped. "Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me- like it or not! Right now! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me, like it or not! Right noooow~!My single voice started to overlap theirs as the lyrics changed and they stopped singing. "I can't feel the way I did before.." I sang softly, sadly. "Don't turn your back on me.. I won't be ignoreeeeed!"Then the rest of the group jumped back into the song. "I can't feeeeel- the way I did before~! Don't turn your back on me! I won't be ignored! Time won't heal- this damage anymore! Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored! I can't feeeeeeel! Don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignored! Time won't teeeeeeeellllll! Don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignored!" I finished, singing the last line on my own.

The final guitar note rang out in the room, before a deafening silence took over. I could see the youngest Headmaster fuming. The Moral Police couldn't openly act against us, as we were under orders. I could tell no one had expected that though. We all looked out at the crowd one last time before hastily leaving the stage via teleportation. I could have sworn I had seen regret and sorrow in some of those faces, but I knew better than to hope for that. I kept my face carefully blank as the stage vanished from view and appeared back stage. Oh, we would catch hell for this later, but it was worth it. So worth it.

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi had met my eyes once during the performance, and only once. That was all it took to see the well concealed pain in my eyes. That, coupled with the scars on my hip, made him furious. Why did people do that! The Dangerous Class had decent people, just like all the other classes! Then he paused, realizing what that look had meant. He had… He had been like that too… Everyone had, no one outside of our class had ever understood what we went through.

Narumi was starting to get an idea though, and he wanted to talk to me as soon as possible. Being the smart guy that he was, he knew that I would ditch the dance the first chance I got, and most likely head to the empty forest. So, that's where he went, ready to wait.

Not that he would wait long, I was already on my way. I had gotten the make up off my face before ditching the dance, though I was still in my 'band' clothes. I would have to thank the Fashion Division, they had done a great job.

Without them, the impact I wanted wouldn't have come across nearly as well. Though I was just happy that I had managed to rattle some people. Teach them to underestimate us.


	11. Chapter 11, Something of Mine

**Really, Aqua? You've been reading since I started? GOSH! I made you wait forever for chapter ten! This chapter goes out to you Aqua~!**

**Plus, I know how it is to be too lazy to review. A lot of times when I review I'm to lazy to log in, so I just type in my pen-name/username lol. **

**So, here's chapter eleven! Thank Hikaru Utada and her awesome Kingdom Hearts Theme Music for giving me ideas!DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I do own Ace, Fate, Mira, Tsuki, and Terra. (As I haven't done one of these in a while)**

**Warning~ There is violence in this chapter! Well, it's rated T, so it should be expected, but I thought I'd warn all of you who are… Hm.. Pacifists maybe? Dunno, just felt like sayin' it.**

**Enjoy chapter eleven everyone, you too lazy readers! (I'm one of you too!)**

* * *

I strolled into the clearing, significantly slowing my pace. I was out of the ball room now, away from all those people. Some idiots had even tried to stop me to apologize; they've got some nerve. Clearly just an apology would make _everything_ okay. Riiiiiiight.

I was so focused on my thoughts, that I didn't notice that Narumi was hiding behind a nearby tree. It had been his intent to talk to me, but he didn't really know what to say after that. Luckily for him, my nose was normal, as was my hearing, so I didn't detect him. He sighed softly in relief as I shoved my hands in my pockets. He noticed I had a few specks of glitter left on my clothing, and was busy staring at how the shiny specs gleamed in the moonlight, when a damp cloth went over his mouth. He tried to yell, but the cloth had a chemical on it and he passed out. A man caught him and grabbed his arm, teleporting them both away.

A few minutes later, I heard screams coming from nearby. I ran as fast as my Alice would allow, and was there in moments. Several scared Middle and Elementary students were huddled together, while some Senior Division students were protecting them. It seemed whatever happened had just finished, and I saw a man in a black suit run out of the area, presumably after the rest of his group. "What happened!" I barked, and a member of Class H immediately rushed over.

"Some kids were heading back to the dorms early, and they were attacked by some weird people! They took some of the kids with them, we were too late to stop them! We managed to save the rest of them, but…""But what! Tell me! **NOW!**" I ordered, and the guy shivered.

"THEY TOOK NARUMI-SENSEI TOO!" He yelled nervously, and I froze.

"…" I was incapable of speech at the moment.

"A-Ace…?" He asked nervously as the others tended to the scared children.

"I'll be back." I replied softly, before vanishing. I ran in the direction the man from earlier had gone in, shifting as I ran. I could smell someone now, right up ahead. I saw the man up ahead and tackled him down, just as he was teleporting. We both vanished from the spot in an instant, going to his original destination.

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi woke up in a well lit, entirely white room. Someone was shaking him, and he tiredly opened his eyes, only to be tackled by Mikan. "SENSEI! I was so worried! Those mean guys j-just locked us in here, and you weren't waking u-up!" She cried, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. He immediately did his best to comfort her, and after a few minutes she was calm enough to talk. "T-they got six of us, an-and a few Middle Divison people too.." She told him as the other Elementary children flocked to him.

"Shh, it's alright," he said soothingly, "Where are the others Mikan?"

"W-we dunno… They were here with us at first, b-but then they took the bigger kids awa-" she started, only to have the door open and three Middle Divison students flung inside. The crashed to the ground, knocked out as Narumi had been.

"What did you do to them?" asked Narumi, eyes glittering with rage. Nobody hurt his students and got away with it. **NOBODY**. The man who opened the door simply chuckled and locked them inside. Narumi quickly instructed the younger kids to stay with the older ones as he tried the lock. Nope, they were stuck in here… He looked around and noticed that some of the walls he had mistaken as white, were actually windows. No one was on the other side at the moment, but no doubt they were being watched on camera. He gritted his teeth, this wasn't good.

X-X-X-X-X

"Where are they?" I asked pleasantly, bending the guys arm backwards at an uncomfortable angle.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He spat. I smiled and wrenched his arm backwards, swiftly dislocating it. He screamed, loudly.

"I'll ask again, _Where are my friends_?" I smiled dangerously. The guy shivered, before crying out in pain as I stomped on his abused arm. "NOW!"

"T-They're in the holding room! I-It's over to the right! P-Please let go!" He cried. I stepped off his arm, and jabbed one of his pressure points with my index finger, successfully knocking him out. I stepped off him and shifted my arm, making it longer and tougher (along with growing claws). When I did this, my arm became slightly discolored, becoming more of a purplish, demonic color. It did this every time though, so I was unconcerned. I strolled down the hallway, and heard two steps of footsteps pounding towards me. I raised my shifted arm as they turned the corner and-

X-X-X-X-X

Two screams echoed down the hallway, reaching the room Narumi was trapped in. Several of the children flinched as Narumi rushed to the window. So far, nothing was visible.

Then a woman in a suit went hurtling down the hallway and crashed into the window, breaking it. She had three long gashes on her side, and her blood was pooling on the floor. The window shards clinked and broke against the floor as they fell, and the woman landed with a thump; she was clearly unconscious. Narumi, along with the students, was stunned.

A few gunshots and thuds came from down the hall, and Narumi hopped out the window. "Stay here." He ordered, before taking off down the hall and turning the corner. The scene he came upon was not one he expected. I threw another man across the room and into white wall, where he collapsed, unconscious. My eyes flashed when I moved, jumping into the air as a bullet impacted the wall where I had been standing seconds before.

I twisted in midair, maneuvering so that my foot made contact with one of the many enemies faces, sending them sprawling as I landed. Two people approached me with damp cloths (chemical filled no doubt) and my arm flashed out. The two fell with heavy gashes across their chests, landing with heavy thuds. My shifted arm was soaked in blood, so I flicked what I could off. A few specks of the red liquid dotted my face, and the left side of my shirt was soaked through with the stuff. At least five people around the room were no longer moving.

Narumi watched wide-eyed from his position, to stunned to move. It was clear I had practiced these moves. I had done this before; I slashed at people without so much as blinking. An emotion he couldn't identify flared in my eyes as I lifted another person by the front of their shirt. "Where are they?" I asked, smiling, which added a terrifying feel to the situation as I was covered in blood. The woman shook her head violently; she claimed not to know anything. Narumi recognized her as one of the people who had thrown the Middle Division students back into that white room.

I frowned. "Well, that's useless." I said, before throwing her aside. She went skidding across the floor, her arm cracking loudly on impact. At least the woman had the good sense not to scream. She just lay there, completely still. I could smell the fear-scent flowing off of her in waves. Luckily for her, she wasn't the one I was after. I picked up one of the guns that was on the floor, and fired three shots, one at each wall.

Much to Narumi's surprise, one of the walls shattered like glass. Wait, that wall was glass! An illusion Alice that concealed the way out, of course! A man stepped through the glass, his glasses glinting in the light. I had met him before, he had a Medusa Alice. "So, Wild, we meet again." He said as I growled. I HATED that name, Wild. It was my codename, a warning of my unpredictability on missions. Still, despite the fact that I worked my own way, I was still sent out on missions; probably because I never failed.

"Skip the intro, your lackeys took something of mine." I stated. I hadn't noticed that I made it specific to one thing, one person, but he noticed, as did Narumi.

"Something? Well, I have a lot of things here, you may have to be more specific." He said smoothly, as I noticed my error. I gave nothing away though, and simply met his gaze coolly.

"The students and teacher you took, give them back, or I swear there will be hell to pay." I threatened, and he chuckled.

"Oh? You actually care? Someone important to you here? We didn't capture any of your team this time, so that only leaves a few options." he responded. I raised my arm and pulled the trigger of the gun in my hand. The bullet sent his glasses flying off his face, I could hear the glass shatter. There was a brief pause before I collapsed. I fell to one knee, dropping the gun in favor of gripping my shoulder. A small part of it had turned to stone. The man no longer chuckled or teased, he was serious.

"Oh dear, it seems I released my Alice by mistake." He said coldly, keeping his distance. I wobbled to my feet as he looked slightly away from me, taking care not to turn any more of me to stone. "I missed because you shot my glasses, so I turned some thing important to stone." He stated, though he shouldn't have bothered. I could feel it, my arm was starting to go numb. Luckily it wasn't my shifted arm he had hit, but now he was going after another target.

Narumi had tackled a lackey that had been sneaking up behind me, causing me to whirl around in alarm. Narumi had just managed to knock the man out with a swift punch to the back of the head, only to fall over. I darted over and saw his leg had turned to stone. I whirled around, still standing in front of Narumi. "Turn him back!" I yelled angrily, losing my composure and causing the man who had caused it to chuckle.

"You actually care? How quaint!" He smiled coldly. I could feel the rage building up.

"TURN HIM BACK NOW!" I roared, my vocal cords melding with those of a wild cats, greatly increasing the effect. The Medusa Alice even took a step back in surprise. I could clearly see he had no intention of helping Narumi, and I lost it. My eyes seemed to glow with rage as I vanished, reappearing behind the man and simply shoving my entire shifted hand through his side, leaving a large hole in his side. His eyes glazed over in pain as he collapsed, and I ran back to Narumi. I propped him up against the wall and held my shifted arm over his mouth. It was coated in a thin layer of blood from the Medusa Alice. "Drink a few drops, your leg will turn back." I said, ignoring the increasing pain and pressure in my shoulder. Narumi obediently opened his mouth and a trail of blood dripped inside. He swallowed and I moved my hand away, his leg returning to normal. I licked my hand a few times, and my shoulder returned to normal. While my shoulder didn't hurt any longer, I was starting to feel a lot of pain from various other parts of my body.

"A-Ace, are you alright!" He asked, stabilizing me as I wobbled. Among all the blood on me, at least half of it was my own and I had yet to notice. My arms were covered in scrapes, and I had several long gashes on my left side. A bullet had also grazed my shoulder.

"Where are.. The kids?" I asked, forcing myself to stop wobbling. He led me to them right away, and I was nearly tackled by Mikan.

"Ace! Ace! Y-you're hurt!" she yelped, as I patted her on the head.

"It comes with the job. Anyways, you're safe." I said, pulling a large, turquoise stone from my pocket. I ordered everyone to hold onto me, and we vanished in a large flash of light.

X-X-X-X-X

We reappeared near the ball room, I could see it in the distance. People started swarming outside, but I couldn't tell who. My vision was starting to swim and everything was blurring. I felt myself falling… I collapsed onto the ground with a thud, unconscious. Narumi immediately took charge and picked me up (along with the Alice Stone I had dropped), and teleporting the both of us to the hospital.

X-X-X-X-X

I slept peacefully on the hospital bed, as I had for the last two days. My wounds were healing up, and I didn't even have stitches anymore for the gashes. Subaru and several other healing Alice's had come to the hospital to help out, and they had probably saved my life.

Narumi sat in a chair on the side of my bed, he had refused to leave. Fate was no where to be found, and the rest of my team was gone too. As soon as I had gotten back, the rest of them had been sent on various espionage missions to find out why they had attacked the ball.

Narumi sat patiently by my side, putting a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. He sighed in relief that it was normal; My fever had broken earlier that morning. In this hospital room he had a lot of time to think too, about the song we had sung, about how I fought, about the 'something' I had come to save, and especially about my codename, Wild…

He had realized, he really didn't know much about the Dangerous Class at all.


	12. Chapter 12, Traitor

**So many ideas, so little time.**

**Enjoy, looking forward to your reviews (if you have time lol, no worries)**

I blinked, a room hazily coming into view. I could feel the rough texture of bandages covering my right arm and lower torso. I blinked again, the haziness starting to fade. I was in the hospital, I had been in here enough times to know that much. I inhaled through my nose, only to smell a certain sweet/spicy scent that could only be one person. I turned my head to the side to see Narumi, the owner of that rather intoxicating scent. My senses must've remain enhanced…

Narumi was currently sleeping, and I allowed myself a small smile. It was kind of… Cute…

I flushed at the thought, and pushed myself up nearly silently. I checked and removed my bandages, the wounds were close enough to healed and bandages were annoying. I opened the window, getting ready to jump out, but changing my mind. I walked over to Narumi and, with the pen and paper on my bedside, wrote him a three word note. I dropped it on his lap and hopped out the window.

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi jolted up just as the sun was starting to set. He looked over at the bed to see I was gone, and was on his feet. He saw the discarded (though slightly bloody) bandages, and assumed that I had escaped. He walked over to the open window, stepping on the note in the process. It crunched slightly, and he looked down, surprised. He picked up the note and smiled softly at its contents.

-Stay safe idiot-

He tucked it into his pocket and left the room, still smiling. A nurse stopped him as he was leaving, and the smile turned into a much colder one. He left immediately.

Naturally, I saw him walking down one of the roads towards the Elementary Division from my perch in the tree, and noticed his cold look. I suddenly felt cold, and it worried me. I silently followed him as he walked into one of the buildings, I simply hid outside a window and allowed my still shifted senses to pick up what was being said.

"Your late." said a voice I never failed to recognize, the midget headmaster. I frowned, listening in. I couldn't hear Narumi's response, but after a few minutes several words rang clear as they passed the window. "You are to keep tabs on Ace Nishigawa. It seems she now trusts you, and you are to report back to us." The headmaster stated, and my blood ran cold. There was no way… Could it have been like this from the beginning…? 'No, Narumi wouldn't do that.' I convinced myself, just as Narumi replied.

"…Of course…" He stated simply. He was promptly dismissed, as I sat in the bushes. Th-There was no way.. B-but… I felt part of my world crumble. I trusted few people, and when I trusted him… He… Betrayed me?

I sat there for a few more minutes, not wanting to be exposed, before running back to my dorm as fast as my Alice would allow me.

X-X-X-X-X

I sat in my usual window seat, my head in my arms as I slept lightly. I had been up most of the night processing what had happened, and it hurt. I hadn't expected it, and it hurt. Fate was next to me, and he had assumed something had happened. Narumi was to be our teacher today, and I woke up just as the bell rang. He would be a few hours late though, as usual. Alice approached me with several other students, checking what to do for the day.

As I had been friendly with Narumi lately, they didn't want to do anything to upset me. My eyes darkened when they mentioned his name, and Fate noticed. "Make this class a war zone." I ordered, clearly in no mood to discuss anything. Most of the class cheered, they liked when they had free reign.

"Ace…" murmured Fate, but I ignored him and looked at the tree outside the window. I was debating escaping, but perhaps it wasn't a great idea. I hated this feeling, this hurt. I growled under my breath, I would stay. I wouldn't run away!

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi walked into the room, only to be assaulted with glares. Several people had noticed my admittedly obvious anger towards Narumi, and assumed (correctly) that he had pissed me off. Generally, it was a funny affair and I plotted an interesting revenge, but this time was just rage. Narumi shivered slightly at the atmosphere, and stepped up. He took roll pretty much on his own, no one answered, and as he started to teach, everyone ignored him and did their own thing. This was worse than pranks, it was as if he hadn't even walked into the classroom.

When he did get their attention, the class directed several glares, scowls, pranks, and various insults at him. He had no idea what was going on, but he needed it to stop. Of course, his first idea was to go to me, as I had helped him last time. He walked over to me, ignoring the various glares aimed his way. "Ace, can you help me?" he asked, as I turned to glare at him, my eyes simply showing anger and remorse.

"Do it yourself bastard." I replied coldly, causing him to freeze and his eyes to widen in shock. Most of the class was shocked too, one students even voiced a rather loud, 'the hell?'. I just hopped out the open window and into the tree, before jumping down from branch to branch until I hit the ground. Then, with the help of my Alice, I simply vanished. Fate was the first to snap out of his stupor, and he raced after her. Narumi, after another moment of confusion, did the same.

X-X-X-X-X

I curled up in the nook between tree branches, my back resting against the trunk. Thoughts raced through my head, mainly focusing on Narumi. That idiot, that bastard, that traitor. I still couldn't believe it, I saved him too, several times, and I actually might have l- Nope. No. Impossible. Never happening.

I heard two people pass below me, and looked down. I felt a pang in my chest when I noticed it was Narumi and Fate. "What the hell did you do to her?" Yelled Fate, in no danger of being overheard in the large forest.

"Nothing! Why's she so upset!" He responded, confused and hurt. Didn't I like him?

I shifted in my branch, making a leaf fall silently to the ground. Fate continued yelling as Narumi stopped and stared at the leaf. "You're so stupid!" yelled Fate as he left, not noticing the leaf.

After he was gone, Narumi gingerly called out my name, not looking up. I jumped down, landing hard on the ground. I turned around to bolt when he grabbed my arm. On instinct, I shifted it and scratched his hand, causing him to recoil in pain. "Ace! It's me!" He said in surprise, and I turned around.

"Traitor." was all I had to say, my eyes said the rest. A look of extreme shock passed over Narumi's face.

"A-Ace, let me expla-"

"Get LOST! I can't believe I actually thought I could trust a teacher! I let my guard down, and this is what I get, I've learned my lesson you bastard!" I screeched in rage.

"Ace, it's not like that!"

"I heard everything! I can't believe I actually liked being around you, I can't stand you!" I yelled, running off and leaving a stunned and upset Narumi behind.

X-X-X-X-X

By lunch, most of the Senior Division had heard about it, and I was holed up in my room. "Ace, please come out." tried a concerned Shuichi and Fate.

Apparently, the entire red team had frozen Narumi out, not to mention even some seniors from the white team (class H). The headmasters and staff had no clue what was going on, and Narumi was just feeling guilty.

I sat with some of the red team members, my events over for the day. I had no energy to do, well, much of anything. I was just so tired, it wasn't fair. I just leaned on Fate, who ran a hand through my hair. Mira and Tsuki sat protectively at my feet while Terra was on my left. The four of them gave off such an intimidating aura that no one bothered to come anywhere near us.

Of course, Mikan being the exception. She ran up and hugged me, saying that it must all be a misunderstanding, but I just smiled sadly and told her it wasn't possible. She started to cry, and I let a few tears fall too, surprising a lot of people. If it wasn't clear to what extent I had been upset, it certainly was now. Mikan and I hugged each other and just… Cried. Just for a little bit, it was okay. We were safe, my team, my family, was protecting us. It was okay.

Narumi felt horrible, and when he saw the tears, he simply put on his icy exterior that was just seconds too late to cover up his guilt and hurt. He needed to fix this, but with the Dangerous Class on high alert, he wasn't going to be able to get near me.

He would need help, he would need to be honest too. They were direct orders though, so… If he could get out of them…X-X-X-X-X

Terra had followed Narumi to another meeting with the headmaster, and it seemed Narumi had a plan.

"Narumi, you shouldn't go breaking our toys." stated the headmaster, as Narumi shrugged.

"She followed me here, there was nothing I could do." He stated as the headmaster sighed.

"Well, as you failed this mission before it even started, you're free from that task." he said, and Narumi was hardpressed to hide his smile. Now he could explain to Ace! "Now go, and don't break my toys again."

X-X-X-X-X

"…Really Terra?"

"Yes, really Ace. It seems he was recently ordered to keep tabs on you, but I could tell he was happy about being off that mission."

"Probably because he 'broke' me." I added sullenly.

"Ace," started Mira, "I really don't think… That he wants to hurt you…" I looked away. Then, a few thuds echoed from outside my window, and I ran to it. I looked outside to see several seniors cornering and attacking Narumi. They had taken Pheromone suppressant, and he couldn't take out his earring when they were hitting him.

Before I knew what was happening, I jumped down and landed in front of him, swiftly knocking out all three seniors. Narumi just grinned when I turned around. "I knew you would save me." He said cheerfully, and I froze. "I'm so sorry Ace." He continued, before leaning forward and kissing me.

I didn't feel anything but his kiss, I wasn't getting knocked out! When he pulled away he just smiled. I felt like crying again, and let at single tear fall as I punched him in the gut and ran off into the woods. He looked sad and guilty, but at least he knew I cared. He could work with that.

"Way to go Narumi." called Terra from my room as she wolf whistled. He sighed and trudged off towards the woods.


	13. Chapter 13, Zero

**Well, I've been having a lot of good ideas. Thank Fall Out Boy and Linkin Park for this one, their music has inspired meeeee~ XD**

**A-N-Y-ways, Thanks for reviewing Takuma-Elisabeth! I couldn't decide which story I should update, but your review made me think of this one first! Here it iiiiis!**

**Aquamarine Lacus, Hm. I dunno if I'll do that, but I'll think about it~ I generally like an OC to jump in and twist up the story line. I don't like to follow the originals too much lol.**

**More GA stories? I can try~ Just let me get further with this one and think of some new ideas first XD**

**By the way, Ace's shifted arm is a bit different in this chapter, so if you want to know what it looks like go to Google images and search for Allen Walker's Innocence. It's pretty much a giant arm with some armor plates on it, except her version is black. **

**Chapter 13 now, that's pretty long; I think this is now my longest story. *Whistles***

* * *

I was running blindly and came to a halt in my favorite clearing. I felt so tired, so exhausted. I was so occupied with my thoughts I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me. They tackled me down and I rolled as we fell, seeing that I was being pinned by some guy I didn't recognize. He seemed a bit familiar, thought not by much. I struggled and he pressed his hand lightly to my forehead.

I could feel something starting to mess with my head, and I struggled harder, trying to throw the guy off. In response, he simply put more of his weight onto me. Within a few minutes, I couldn't struggle anymore, and my strength gave out. As I passed out, the man on top of me sighed. It hadn't been easy to keep me down.

X-X-X-X-X

Narumi (along with the rest of the staff) were frantically searching the forest to find me. Fate and Narumi were looking in all of my usual hiding spots, like my favorite trees and such. Eventually they stumbled around the clearing I had been in and found my bracelet, the one with small slots for Alice stones in it.

The one I never took off.

X-X-X-X-X

I blinked, staring up at an unfamiliar white and green ceiling. I shot up into a sitting position, to find a man approaching me. I could feel a jolt of adrenaline run through me, and the feeling that I was in danger. Apparently my feelings showed clearly because the man started to talk. "_I'm not here to hurt you._" He said soothingly, and I relaxed. I don't know why though, I felt like I should, but I couldn't remember. To be honest, I couldn't remember much of anything.

He explained that his name was Reo Mouri, and that he had a Pheromone Voice Alice. I remembered what Alice's were. I knew that I had two of them, and I knew how to use them. The things I didn't remember were things pertaining to memories and feelings. I explained this to an attentive Reo, and he smiled sweetly and told me that my memories had been erased. According to him my memories hadn't been very pleasant, at least that's what he had been told. I guess I had been hurt badly by someone, and I was left unable to fight. That wouldn't do.

"Thanks for erasing them." I replied, unused to my surroundings, but comfortable around this Reo guy. He smiled back, though his held some surprise in it. I was awake now, and I wanted to know a few things.

"Where am I? Do I live here?"

"Yes," he nodded, "This is one of the bases for Organization Z. You help us fight Alice Academy, the place that hurt you so much." I felt something at his words, but it certainly wasn't loyalty.

X-X-X-X-X

After a few more questions, I had learned a bit about my memory loss. Apparently I worked for Organization Z by fighting Alice Academy. I guess they used children and teenagers to fight for them, against their will. That made me feel pissed, how dare they! Alice Academy also manipulated teachers and students; they even killed our members! Apparently each Z base was almost like a family, everyone knew everyone. It's much better here than in that horrible place; I'm so glad I was rescued. I have to remember to thank 'Shiki' later. I guess he's the guy who erased my memory.

"What's my name?" was the final question I asked.

"Zero. Your name is Zero."

X-X-X-X-X

I changed into my new clothes once Reo left the room. I wore a somewhat loose, black and grey mottled military uniform. It lacked most of the pockets, except two on my jacket (which was surprisingly thin). It also came with a loose hat.

I examined myself in the mirror once I was done, and I liked the clothes. I didn't like my hair and eye color though. Gold and green aren't me, I don't know why. They felt normal, natural even, but they just didn't fit with how I felt. I still felt a little emotional pain, though I had no idea why.

For the first time ever (though I didn't know), I shifted my normal appearance. My hair turned jet black and a bit fluffier, while my eyes drained of all color, becoming a milky white, before color rushed into them and turned them a bright scarlet. My pupils became slightly diamond shaped, and I found I could see better. I decided to keep them that way.

I walked out of the room and met Reo in the hall. He balked slightly at my appearance (obviously he hadn't expected me to change it), but once he got over the shock he complimented it. I thanked him, but for some reason couldn't bring myself to smile. I hadn't smiled at all since I got here, perhaps it was normal for me?

Reo led me to another room, where a man was waiting. I could feel an inkling that I knew him, but didn't say anything. The man introduced himself as Shiki, and I thanked him softly. He too was surprised, but didn't mention it further. He looked a bit guilty, though I don't know why.

He held up a picture of a purplish arm with claws, and asked me to do that with my arm. I did as he requested, but then asked "Would you like me to continue with the shift?"

"What do you mean?" Reo asked, confused.

"This is only a partial shift. I can continue it if you wish." I stated, and after a mini-conference with Shiki, Reo consented. My arm got even longer and black plates covered the most of it. Large claws bigger than my head clicked on the end of my arm as the plated armor went over it. I bent the claws experimentally as they watched in surprise. It was clearly much stronger than the partial shift I had used.

X-X-X-X-X

It had been three days since my disappearance, Narumi and Fate were frantic. The only lead they had was the bracelet they found, and it didn't give them much, if anything to go off of. Narumi was drained, he looked miserable, as did Fate. Mira, Terra, and Tsuki were forced to go out on missions and weren't allowed to help.

X-X-X-X-X

"So we're going on a mission to infiltrate the Academy?" I reiterated. Reo nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"Two hours, get ready. Don't forget to get any Alice Stones you need from Shiki."

"Alright." I responded as he left, I would need to see Shiki then. I wandered down the halls, ignoring the nervous glances people shot at me. What was their problem? I finally made it to Shiki's room and knocked on the door. He quickly let me in and I informed him I needed a Teleportation and Barrier Alice Stone. He made them himself, and handed them to me. Both of those Alice's were ones he had himself, so it was easy. Each stone was about three inches, a good size. Now all I had to do was meet up with Reo.

X-X-X-X-X

Fate sat down in the grass, bored out of his mind. Nightly patrols were such a pain, and it didn't help that he had to do them with the Morals Police. Plus the Dangerous Class had been banned from looking for Ace while on patrols (Persona's orders), so he couldn't run off.

Narumi was on the other side of campus, and was working late in the Elementary Division. He was sitting in his office (because storing his papers in his classroom was just asking for trouble) and grading papers. He did it tiredly and mechanically.

X-X-X-X-X

The wormhole opened and deposited Reo and I in a heap in the Senior Division. We got up and dusted ourselves off, before sneaking down the halls. Barely anyone was there, and the few people who were standing guard were easily knocked out thanks to my camouflage.

We easily made it out of the Senior Division. Reo pushed me down and landed next to me as a patrol of Morals Police passed by. Reo helped me up and we continued on our way to the Elementary Division. We needed to retrieve someone called Mikan Sakura. She was in danger from the school and we could use her help. Plus, her mother worked with Shiki, so she really needed to meet her. Well, I guess they had met once before, but Mikan had been confused and it didn't go well.

Once we reached the edge of the forest (which we had cut through), I could see the Elementary Division. The dorms were nearby, but I needed to get some Data. Reo left me there, reminding me not to be captured, before teleporting off courtesy of another Alice Stone.

I simply transformed into a black mouse with red eyes, and scampered across the remaining dirt and onto the hard flooring of the halls. I sniffed the air a bit and smelt a sweet, yet spicy scent not to far off. It made my chest hurt, and I changed back in surprise.

Was that scent one I had known before my memories had been erased? Regardless, I would find out soon enough. That room had the papers that I needed. Plus, I had to get them quickly as I still needed to meet up with Reo. Though it took some concentration, I managed to turn back into a mouse and scurried into the room.

I guess the man heard the pattering of my small feet on the tile, and looked up hopefully. I clambered in front of his desk and sat there as he examined me. He noticed my coloration and sighed sadly. "You're not Ace…" He remarked sadly, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

I cocked my head. Ace? That sounded familiar, and he looked familiar. It hurt to get near him, but it hurt to see him upset. At the risk of being discovered, I shifted back into my human form. "Who's Ace?" I asked softly, causing him to fall out of his chair. I leaned over his desk, looking rather surly and sulky (as I had these last few days). "You alright?"

He shook in shock and surprise for a moment, before shakily standing up. "Why are you frowning?" I asked, tilting my head, black hair going a bit to the side, and revealing more of my scarlet eyes. He just kept staring at me with wide eyes. Narumi was in shock to be fair. It was my look-alike he thought he was seeing after all, or perhaps a hallucination.

"You really ought to smile. It makes me upset to be near you, but it's worse when you're frowning." I stated, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Hm?" I pressed a finger to my cheek, only to pull it away wet. Another tear fell. Why was I crying? My face didn't show any emotion, besides surprise, so it was clear I wasn't upset. "How strange." I said, tapping the center of my chest where my heart was. My chest was throbbing and I didn't like the feeling. Narumi was just staring at the tears. He recognized them, there was no way it was me, but then again, it couldn't be anyone else. A shifting Alice was one only I possessed, plus I had bothered to talk to him.

"What's your name…?" he asked softly, hopefully even.

"Huh?" I stated as the tears stopped. His voice seemed to soothe the pain, yet make it worse at the same time. "Zero, my name's Zero. At least that's what I was told. I don't remember my other name." I said, and his eyes widened. "My memory was erased you know, so I wouldn't know. I guess it had to be done though. Supposedly I was in extreme emotional pain, or something like that. Shiki gave me a lecture on it but I didn't really pay attention." I admitted.

Narumi stood up and suddenly hugged me. I felt so conflicted, my chest hurt, my head was swimming. I shifted my arm into the new, armored version, and slung him into the wall. I pressed a hand to my forehead and leaned against the desk for support as Narumi slumped to the floor. "Don't get near me. I can't stand it, it hurts when you get close, so if you want to talk, stay over there." I ordered as I regained my composure. My head went back to normal, so I assumed I was alright. I picked a few papers off his desk and looked over the titles as he stood, before taking the three I needed.

"Ace-" He started as I looked up.

"The name's Zero." I reprimanded, returning to skimming the paper I was holding.

"No, it's Ace Nishigawa!" He insisted, and I sighed.

"Listen, my name's Zero. I don' t know who you're confusing me for, but I'm not this Ace person. I'm Zero. Z-E-R-O." I stated, causing him to smile slightly. Regardless of how much I denied it, just my movements and my manner of speech tipped him off.

"Whatever you say." He said, smiling for a second, causing me to grin.

"You smiled! Good! It makes me pissed when you're upset." I responded, the first smile I had worn in days on my face. It faded back to my normal expression after a moment, and Reo walked into the room.

"Time to g- Naru?" He questioned, and Narumi glared.

"You guys hate each other or something? Well that's too bad." I said slightly sulkily. "I was starting to like this guy too Reo." I stated, causing Narumi to look hopeful and Reo to look dangerous.

"No, you don't ever need to be near him again." Reo stated, just as Narumi was about to speak up. I tilted my head. "He's the reason we had to erase your memory Zero." Narumi looked like he had been hit by lightning. I had my memory erased by Z? He felt like swearing loudly, but it probably wasn't a good idea with Reo in the room.

"S'okay. It hurts to get near him anyways." I replied easily. Reo nodded and left the room, teleporting to the worm hole. Another tear fell from my face. "Again? Weird." I stated, as Narumi stood up.

"Listen, you might not remember me now, but I'm so sorry." He said seriously.

"…That makes me feel a bit better. Bye Narumi." I said, before I could stop myself. I blinked in surprise, as did he. "Narumi. Huh. Guess I remembered your name after all." I stated, pulling the turquoise teleportation stone from my pocket. "I'd better go though, I think the rest of the Organization will be mad if we're late." I stated, teleporting out and leaving a very confused, yet somewhat happy Narumi.

X-X-X-X-X

I jumped through the Worm Hole and landed next to Reo. "Where's that kid?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Couldn't get her, Black Cat was with her."

"Black Cat?"

"One of the Academy's Agents, like Narumi." He stated. He had told me earlier that the Agents didn't have much of a choice though. Was it like that for Narumi too?

X-X-X-X-X

Elsewhere, Narumi took the day off. He had made up the excuse that he had a bad cold and stayed home. That was, naturally, a lie. He was just really confused and needed to think a few things through. Mainly, 'Zero' and how he could lure me out and into talking to him once more.

Of course, getting to me without alerting Organization Z would be hard.


	14. Chapter 14, Sneak Attack

**Here it is everyone! Sorry for the wait, but it was totally worth it~!**

**Takuma-Elisabeth- Maybe I'll just call you… Taku-chan~! Read your review, thanks so much for reviewing! Makes my day! Oh, and because you asked- Fate isn't the kind of person to lie down and give up. Ever. **

**14's actually my lucky number, so here's to a hopefully epic chapter!**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X

I hopped softly from branch to branch, taking care not to be noticed as I headed to the Elementary Division. It wouldn't do to have me discovered quite so soon, after all, it was my job to help capture Mikan. I increased my pace, making sure not to slip. Reo and Shiki would be starting up a few distractions soon, so I had to be ready to go when they started.

Once we had gotten back to the base yesterday, we were told to try our mission again, except in the daytime. It helped that Shiki would be coming along, but the mission would still be pretty difficult. Nothing we couldn't handle though.

I quickly reached the Elementary Division and shifted into a small mouse. I was able to make it to the place where training for the sports festival (at least that's what I was told it was for) was taking place. Of course, without my super-speed Alice I wouldn't have made it one time.

Several large explosions came from the Middle and Senior Divisions. An announcement went over the intercom informing everyone to hide and avoid dangerous personnel. I squeaked as I narrowly avoided being trampled by frantic students. I sniffed the air and darted towards the field where the rest of the students were coming from: That's where Mikan was, no doubt. I could recognize her scent, so finding her was easy.

Naturally, she wasn't alone, and was instead with a group of friends, along with some older students. The older students were protecting the younger ones, which annoyed me. It just made getting Mikan that much harder. I didn't see any sign of that teacher from last night though. He was the only one who had seen us, so our mission today would take the school by surprise.

I shifted back to normal and quickly acted upset as I ran up to the group of students. I was pushed to the center of the group by older students, causing me to hide a smirk. This was just way to easy. I located Mikan and made my way over to her, only to see her being guarded by 'black cat'. "Tch." I tried to get closer, only to be pushed away by other students trying to escape. This was such a hassle.

The Morals Police were quickly closing on the group- This would be fun at least. I shoved my way through the crowds managed to make my way to Mikan. She turned around, looking up at me. "Hello ar-" she started.

"Sorry girlie." I cut her off, shifting my arm into the black, armored version and clicking the claws together. Before her friends could react I had wrapped the claws around her middle and lifted her up, throwing her. Shiki ran across the clearing and caught her, running off before she (or anyone else) could gather their thoughts.

Her friend (including black cat) were about to chase after her, but I quickly got in the way. "Why not play with me for a bit kitty?" I taunted him, slashing his arm with one of my claws. He gasped as his arm started to bleed, gripping it tightly. I jumped back as the Morals Police arrived, knocking two of them into the air and sending them flying.

"Who the hell are you!" growled black cat as he let go of his bleeding arm, a flame now in his left hand. "Dunno, that's a hard question kitty." I replied, easily dodging the flame he sent at me with my super-speed. I popped up behind him and kicked him in the side, making him skid away. Another few Morals Police members approached, but I quickly dispatched them. "See ya kitty."

I darted away, heading for our meeting place between the Senior and Elementary Divisions. I could hear him swearing behind me, which caused me to snicker. The kid had quite a mouth on him! I ran into the forest, only to see some students and teachers fighting some minor agents from Z. Gunshots were fired, and I saw two heading right for that blond from yesterday! I darted forward and shoved my shifted hand in the bullets path. I hissed as they cracked and broke through the hard armor on my hand, dropping harmlessly out the other side.

I hissed and shifted my arm back, cradling my probably broken hand as the man turned around. "That's enough, lets go!" I ordered as the agents quickly retreated. A few teachers looked towards me as I jumped into the nearest tree and followed them. I saw Reo and Shiki up ahead, and ran towards them, only to be knocked down by one of the schools guards. I kicked him off of me, and Reo ran up to me, looking irate. "Reo wha-" I started, before he tackled me to the ground. "THE HELL REO!" I yelled as I struggled, trying to kick him off me. He simply grabbed my broken and bleeding hand, making me freeze and hiss in pain.

"Shiki, didn't you bury her memories deep enough! She just helped Narumi! Fix it!" he hissed as Shiki made his way over. I started struggling again, trying to ignore the pain. This was very familiar… My head was starting to swim. Shiki was getting closer, making me panic.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched, shifting my vocal cords so that they melded with those of a bat. Reo screamed and let go, finally letting me get free. I scrambled to my feet only to run into Shiki. He grabbed my arms, trying to restrain me. I retaliated by kicking him in the crotch.

He hit the ground with a thud, and I ran off into the trees. I could hear some other agents starting to chase me, so I ran as fast as my Alice would allow. I let my feet guide me, and I ended up at a random house. It was isolated and I could easily break down the door. Luckily I didn't have to- it was unlocked. Footsteps were coming from inside though, not to mention from behind me. I could hear random gunshots being fired.

I made a split second decision and wrenched the door open, letting it slam behind me as I slipped and landed on the sole inhabitant of the house. My broken hand hit the floor at the same time I finally realized that one of the bullets had grazed my shoulder. Obviously, I passed out.

Narumi however, had gone into some form of shock. After all, I had just ran into his house and collapsed on top of him- which had actually happened once before. Once he finally regained his senses, he noticed I was bleeding from a scratch on my back and my hand. He gingerly lifted me up and carried me to the couch, before running to get his medical kit.

When he came back he noticed that the color was starting to drain from my hair. He watched in fascination as my matted hair returned to its golden color. He couldn't help but smile, he had been right. I was Ace, and now he was positive. He set to work gently bandaging my hand, making sure to splint it correctly.

My back however, posed a problem. He couldn't very well just take off my shirt to put the bandage on. He flushed as he attempted to figure out a solution. After a few moments, he settled for simply cutting off the ruined bottom half of the shirt and wrapping the bandage around the cut from there. Luckily I had been scratched on the lower part of my back.

X-X-X-X-X

I woke in a soft, comfortable bed. It took quite an effort to open my eyes, but I managed it. Several soft bandages were wrapped around my hand and lower back, and I clearly wasn't at the Z base. My green eyes scanned the room as I gingerly sat up. Oddly enough, I felt totally at east here. Everything seemed so… Familiar.

"Are you awake?" asked Narumi as he padded quietly into the room. My green eyes immediately focused on him, initiating a miniature stare down between us. It lasted a few seconds before I blinked. Then, I started trying to stand up, attempting to get off the bed. He rushed over and pushed me gently back down, making me stare again. "Stay still! You're hurt!" he warned, making me smile.

"Thanks. No ones cared about that before." I replied, catching him off guard. No one cared? Z or the school? Knowing both sides, it probably didn't make much of a difference.

"They _should_ care." he declared stubbornly, making me smile a bit wider.

"They don't though, but that's alright. _You_ care at least." I replied as I stopped trying to get off the bed and settled for remaining sitting. Narumi sighed with relief as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." he said as he left the room, heading for the door. He pulled it open, only to meet Fate.

"What happened to Ace! I heard she went to save you and then vanished! Plus Z attacked just now, and we just barely managed to save Mikan from them!" he raged as he stormed inside, making Narumi take a few steps back.

"Listen-" started Narumi.

"No- You listen! Ace is gone and **YOU** were the last person to see her! I want answers!" he yelled loudly. I heard all the noise and gingerly got off the bed, stepping slowly into the hallway.

"Who's being obnoxious?" I muttered irritably, leaning slightly on the wall for support. Fate looked absolutely shocked before glaring at Narumi.

"I'm so gonna kill you." he growled.

"Not cool." I yawned, "Way to go, trying to murder my makeshift doctor."

"… Doctor?" asked a calming Fate.

"Yeah, he saved me from those Z psychos." I replied, leaning more against the wall. I had lost quite a bit of blood. Narumi went over to help me and (under Fate's watchful gaze), helped me back into bed.

"Ace, what happened!" he said, looking relieved.

"Why do you both keep calling me Ace? That's weird. Weirdo's." I replied, speaking in an easily recognizable manner.

"What happened?" he said, turning to Narumi.

"I have no clue." he replied, explaining that I now thought I worked for Z, and that my name was 'Zero'. Fate just stared.

"To be fair, I'm almost ninty percent sure that Shiki screwed with my memories." I added, surprising both males. "I can kind of remember some things," I continued, "but a lot of stuff is blurred."

Fate and Narumi left the room for a few moments, whispering about finding a cure for this memory loss, but Narumi had seen this before, and assured Fate that my memory would come back on its own. In the mean time, I just needed to rest.

Yeah, that was likely.


End file.
